O MAIOR ESCÂNDALO DA HISTÓRIA DE HOGWARTS
by Ligya M
Summary: Ginny está grávida. O pai? Harry. Essa história acaba se transformando num grande escandâlo que envolve Ginny, Hogwarts, Duda, o destino de Harry e o destino do mundo mágico. VOLTANDO, ATENDENDO A PEDIDOS. CAPITULO 11 POSTADO!
1. Chapter 1

O MAIOR ESCANDALO DA HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS

Capítulo 1

Era um dia quente e ensolarado de novembro, o que era muito estranho, porque em novembro na Grã-Bretanha não se costuma ter dias assim. Este dia devia ser uma excessão.  
Os pássaros cantavam um delicioso concerto empoleirado nas arvores, como se quisessem agradecer a Deus por ter dado um a eles um dia maravilhoso durante o inverno.   
Cada um em todo o país tinha certeza que esse era um dia especial... todos os alunos de Hogwarts sabiam que o dia 6 de novembro era um dia fora do comum, embora eles não pudessem explicar porquê. Havia algo no ar - um sentimento de que alguma coisa estranha estivesse para acontecer. Ninguém tinha idéia do que esperavam, se os eventos iminentes eram bons ou ruins, mas ninguém realmente se importava. Eles estavam apenas felizes por ter a oportunidade de andar pelos jardins, sentar sob as arvores e usufruir da morna luz do sol - e é claro - jogar Quadribol sem a chuva e o vento constantemente os ensopando.  
Harry Potter estava num melhor humor do que tinha tinha no mês anterior. Ele tinha razões para se sentir feliz : todas as circunstâncias para jogar seu jogo favorito eram dados: bom tempo, vassoura moderna e um time arrebatador. Dois anos antes - no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts - ele tinha se tornado capitão do time da Grifinória e desde então eles tinham conseguido sempre bater os malditos Sonserinos. Bater aquele time tinha sido sempre um deleite para Harry, mas agora que Draco era o capitão da Sonserina, batê-los faziam Harry mais feliz ainda. Muito mais feliz.

Depois do almoço, Harry, Ron e Hermione foram para suas aulas da tarde.   
Então Hermione foi para a biblioteca - que surpresa - e os dois garotos foram para a aula chata de Adivinhação com Professora Trelawney.   
Estranhamente esse ano a velha professora não tinha contado a Harry nenhuma predição de terríveis tormentos e mortes que estava acostumado a ouvir - ainda não, de qualquer maneira.   
Enquanto Ron estava tentando ver o que uma borboleta rosa comendo uma banana no seu cristal mágico significava, Trelawney falou: - Na próxima semana nossa aula será cancelada porque eu terei uma terrível dor de cabeça. Para a próxima aula - em duas semanas - eu quero que todos vocês escrevam um ensaio. Sr. Wealey, o seu título tem que ser 'Como vou remover minhas sardas em exatamente 3 anos a partir de agora?' Sra. Patil, o seu vai ser ' Quais tragédias trarão um espelho quebrado?' Sr. Potter, seu titulo será 'Como Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado irá me matar?' Bom trabalho para todos, classe dispensada.  
Todos os estudantes deixaram a sala, Sibila chamou Harry.

- Potter, por favor, gostaria de ter umas palavrinhas com você.  
- Eu te espero lá fora. - Ron falou para Harry e fechou a porta atrás dele.  
- Sim, professora? - Harry se virou para Trelawney. - O que a senhora gostaria de me falar?  
- Eu tenho a Visão, Potter. Noite passada, eu tive uma com você. - a professora declarou em voz baixa.  
- Voldemort vai me matar na sua visão? - Harry olhou incrédulo, especialmente quando ele viu Sibila se encolher ao ouvir o nome 'Voldemort'. - Porque eu tenho que escrever um ensaio como se eu já soubesse o que vai acontecer?  
Trelawney não reagiu ao seu sarcasmo.

- Saturno está numa constelação oposta com Plutão, numa conjunção mortal antes de Peixes. Significa algo bom.  
- Como sabe que a constelação ruim é sobre mim? - Harry perguntou. "Oh, bem, não importa. Todos os sinais ruins são sobre mim, não é?  
- Marte está muito brilhante esta noite. - ela diz sonhadora.  
Harry deu um tapa na sua testa.

- Não, de novo não! Significa que vou virar um centauro? Putz, que mal...  
- Um centauro não, sr. Potter. - Sibila balançou a cabeça. - Constelação de Saturno dom Plutão antes de Peixes indica um nascimento.  
- Hum, quem sabe eu deveria enviar um cartão de boas-vindas? Quem vai ter o bebê? - ele brincou, achando que mais uma vez Trelawney estava fora de si - como sempre.   
A professora não respondeu. Ela só sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso.  
- Não posso lhe dizer mais. Eu apenas quis lhe avisar para se preparar para coisas estranhas que irão acontecer... coisas obscuras.  
- Certo, obscuras. - ele ironizou. - Eu manterei meus olhos abertos, professora. Prometo. - ele assentiu e ficou feliz por estar livre da maluca.

- Wow, que título agradável ela escolheu pra você. - Ron disse enquanto eles desciam o corredor. - Espero que não tenha levado a sério.  
Harry ri com gosto.

Ela é só uma morcega velha estúpida e eu nunca vou me importar com suas predições, você sabe disso. - ele decidiu não contar a Ron qualquer coisa sobre a visão de Sibila. Não era racional de qualquer maneira.   
- Quase nunca. - Ron lembrou ele. - Uma vez, depois dos exames do fim do terceiro ano, você tinha absoluta certeza que ela tinha tido uma visão real. E se minha memória me lembra bem, ela realmente sabia sobre Perebas, uh, Rabicho, iria se reunir a Você-sabe-quem, e Você-sabe-quem realmente ressurgiu.. - ele pulou pra trás quando Madame Norris cruzou seu caminho. - Gato maldito, quase pisei em cima dela! - Ron gritou. - E ela tá fazendo de novo! Oh, Harry, se eu tivesse apenas a oportunidade de chutá-la!!  
- Quem você quer chutar?" uma voz zangada de Argus Filch apareceu atrás deles.  
Os garotos o encaram, então Ron grita:

- Corre!  
- Voltem aqui seus demônios! - o zelador grita logo atrás deles - Vou pegar vocês, eu vou, eu juro, e vocês vão se arrepender de terem pego o Expresso de Hogwarts! Voltem seus...  
Mas o dois rapazes longe dos gritos, chamavam Filch com nomes que fariam Hermione falar com eles como Percy faria.  
Com seus braços carregados de livros pesados, Hermione voltou da biblioteca, dando a Harry e Ron olhares questionadores por estarem correndo pelas escadas, ainda gargalhando.

- O que há de engraçado, meninos? Eu queria rir também.  
- Nada, nada. - Ron disse, imaginando Filch, ficando tão apopléctico de raiva que chegaria a pisar na sua gata.   
- Harry? - a garota virou para ele, claramente esperando por uma explicação do outro garoto.   
- Bom, Mione, bem... - Harry também se matando de rir. - Desculpe, eu... não... posso...  
Hermione balançou a cabeça com descrença.

- Vocês são tão infantis. - ela disse com nojo. - Quando é que vocês vão crescer?  
- Hey, Mione, não estamos sendo infantis, mas sendo rigorosos. - Ron comentou. - Relaxe um pouco.  
- Relaxar? Você tá doido? - ela disse. - Nós vamos ter exames finais, e você quer que eu relaxe? Você sabia que não há nada mais importante do que meus estudos e como monitora quero ser um exemplo para os outros.  
- Ron está certo, Mione. - Harry avisou. - Nós ainda temos sete meses antes dos exames, e você já está estudando para eles.  
- É porque não quero falhar. Se você repetir esse ano e dar a Malfoy outra oportunidade de rir de você, então problema seu. Mas eu vou estudar. - ela declarou e deixou os garotos em frente a biblioteca.  
- Esta garota merece um bom beijo, eu te digo. - Ron disse. - Ajudaria ela a esquecer todos aqueles estúpidos livros.  
- E você é o bravo cavalheiro que devotará sua vida a nobre missão de fazê-la relaxar, eu presumo?  
- Bem... - Ron corou. -... Por que não?  
Harry sugere a ele.

- É, por que não?  
- Harry...?  
- Ãh...?  
- Você já beijou uma garota? Digo, na boca?  
Agora foi a vez de Harry ficar vermelho.  
- Isso significa um sim. - Ron riu.  
- O quê? E se tiver?  
- Quem foi?  
- Quem foi o quê?  
- A garota que você beijou.  
- Não é da sua conta.  
Ron levantou a sobrancelha.

- Wow. O grande Harry Potter está guardando segredo do melhor amigo. Deve ser serio, cara.  
- Ouça, Ron, por favor, não fica bravo mas eu... não posso te contar.  
- Oh, Harry, não me diga que foi Pansy Parkinson! - o garoto de cabelo vermelho gritou. - Por favor, ela não, ela não!  
- Quem merda fez você pensar que foi Pansy? - Harry começou a ficar embaraçado. - É claro que não foi ela. Nunca beijaria uma Sonserina.  
- Que alívio! - Ron disse. - Vamos, temos aula de Poções.  
Harry engoliu a voz que começava a engasgar.

A aula de Poções não foi melhor que todas as outras anteriores - Snape decidiu ensinar uma enganadora poção-de-atração. Não que ele já tivesse usado - ele não queria que ninguém gostasse dele e que não queria gostar de ninguém. Bem, talvez Draco, mas ele realmente era um estudante que ele gostava um pouco. Seus alunos menos favoritos eram Harry e Neville. Ele odiava Harry por ser filho do seu velho inimigo, Tiago Potter – e desprezava Neville por ser tão desajeitado e errava o tempo todo pra fazer poções.  
Esta lição foi realmente diferente das outras; Snape implorou pra Draco ser o primeiro a estar pronto com a poção, deu a Harry e Ron olhares de nojo, disse a Hermione que ela era uma insuportável e reclamou com Neville quando ele colocou na poção quatro pernas de rã ao invés de três, fazendo-a explodir com um estrondo barulhento, ensopando os alunos com um liquido verde e pegajoso. Draco que ficou perto dos armários e do caldeirão de Neville, começou a gritar quando flores rosas começaram a crescer na sua orelha esquerda. Crabbe e Goyle não poderiam ajudar rindo, mas quando Draco deu a eles um 'Eu-vou-transformar-vocês-dois-em-comida-de-rato', eles pararam de rir.  
- Crabble leve-o até Madame Pomfrey - Snape instruiu. - E rápido!  
Crabble ajudou Draco levando-o até a ala-hospitalar., onde Madame Pomfrey retirou o que estava na orelha dele.   
- Não está feliz de ter tido a oportunidade de ver Sr. Malfoy daquele jeito, Sr. Potter? - Snape se virou para Harry, que tentou esconder seu divertimento olhando ocupado com seu excitação o suco de caqui no seu caldeirão.   
- Eu lhe perguntei algo, Potter! - Snape aumentou a voz.  
Harry o olhou, confuso.

- Desculpe professor, acho que estava ocupado demais trabalhando na minha poção.  
- Então, você quis ser perfeito, não é, Potter? - Snape zombou.

- Então talvez deveríamos tentar a poção no senhor.  
- Em mim? Harry ficou branco.  
- Siiiimmm, senhoooor. - o professor repetiu de um jeito desagradável. - Você a bebe, então feche seus olhos até as estrelinhas na sua visão desaparecer, então abra seus olhos e irá ficar extremamente atraído pela pela primeira coisa que colocar os olhos. É simples.  
- É cruel. - Parvati murmurou para Lilá, que assentiu. - Mas espero seja eu a primeira coisa que ele ver.  
- Não, tem que ser eu! - Lilá murmurou de volta, e ambas começaram a dar risadinhas.  
- Garotas... - Ron suspirou, não ouvindo sobre o que elas diziam, mas tendo uma boa idéia do que poderia ter sido.  
- Beba a poção, Potter. - Snape instruiu.  
Harry sentiu um negócio na sua garganta. Ele não era capaz de engolir aquela coisa, dizia pra si mesmo.   
- Agora! - o professor gritou. - Ou vou tirar cinqüenta pontos da Grifinória. Considere, Potter.  
Harry pegou um vidrinho, o encheu com o suco de caqui e o levou até a boca, sua mão direita tremendo.  
- Cuidado, Harry, você está derramando toda a poção no chão. - Snape gritou.  
Harry decidiu não não daria o prazer a Snape de tirar cinqüenta pontos da sua casa, então ele engoliu o liquido num gole só.   
No instante seguinte, seus olhos foram forçados a fechar, e milhões de estrelinhas começaram a atacá-lo de todas as direções. Então gradualmente iam desaparecendo. Ele estava muito em transe para ouvir a porta abrir e Crabble entrar. Ele se sentiu incrivelmente relaxado e não conseguiu sustentar seu peso, e caiu.  
Ele então não se moveu por no mínimo uns 2 minutos, esperando que a ultima estrela desaparecesse, então devagar abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que ele viu foi um par de olhos amarelos. Ele piscou, tentando conseguir uma clareza do que estava em volta dele - ou preferiu aqueles lindos olhos amarelos.  
Ele se sentou, esfregando os olhos - uma daquelas estrelinhas deviam ter roubado seus óculos - e percebeu a criatura que ele havia visto e era Mrs. Norris.

- Gatinha! - ele gritou e correu até o animal, a agarrando e apertando tão

forte que ela quase sufocou. - Que gracinha, gatinha, gatinha... kitty,

kitty... - ele brincava com a gata horrorosa que nunca tinha sido querida

por ninguém - a não ser seu dono, Filch.

Ele tá louco." Lilá murmurou.

Louco não, louco de amor pela gata. - Parvati explicou. - Não entendo como

essa bola de pelo chegou aqui.

Crabbe abriu a porta um pouquinho antes de Harry beber a poção. - Hermione disse. Ela tentou se manter fria e indiferente mas sua palidez revelava o

quão irritada ela estava.

- Gata, gatinha, eu te amo, gatinha. - Harry mantinha agarrado ao animal, o

embalando nos braços. - Quer beber um leitinho, doce gatinha?

Ron, Neville e os outros não sabiam o que dizer. A cena tinha sido

particularmente engraçada, não tinha que ter sido com Harry. Mesmo os

Sonserinos tinham esquecido de rir.

- Chega, é o suficiente. - Hermione gritou enfim, se virando para o professor

não estava tentando esconder seu sorriso de vitória.

- Professor, dessa vez o senhor ultrapassou o limite! Faça o antídoto

agora!

- Você está me destratando, Sra. Granger? - Snape perguntou, seu sorriso

sumindo um pouco.

- Sim, estou.! - ela gritou com o professor. - E se não fizer, irei ao

Professor Dumbledore e contar que você está fazendo piadas com seus aluno

durante as aulas! E contarei a ele que você humilhou Harry com isto.

Contarei que você está o denegrindo! Agora, fará o antídoto ou irei até o

diretor?

- Muito claro, Srta. Granger. - Snape rispou. Ele odiava quando os estudantes

eram mais inteligentes que ele.

- Dorme, dorme, feche seus grandes olhos amarelos,... la-la-la-la,

la-la-la... - Harry cantava uma canção de ninar para a pobre gatinha, que

parecia estar bem nervosa.

- Pare, cara, por favor! - Ron implorava para o amigo, mas Harry não prestava atenção nele, ela estava ocupado demais tentando fazer Mrs. Norra dormir.

Ele estava convencido que aquela pobre gatinha estava irritada e precisava

de carinho. Mas Harry não tinha idéia de que era exatamente o seu carinho

que estava deixando a gata irritada.

Meia hora mais tarde os estudantes deixaram a sala do Snape, discutindo os

eventos que tinham acontecido. Alguns dos Sonserinos começaram a rir e

apontavam os dedos a Harry, que estava bem quieto e não tinha idéia do que

tinha acontecido com ele. Ron e Hermione o apoiaram até a porta da Mulher

Gorda.

- Oh, Harry, filho, você parece horrível. - a mulher Gorda levantou as mãos.

- O que aconteceu a ele? - ela perguntou para os outros dois.

- Snape. - Hermione e Ron disseram em coro.

A Mulher Gorda apenas assentiu totalmente alerta que 'Snape significa algo

Ruim' - especialmente ruim para Harry Potter.

- Senha?

- Gambá. - Ron disse, e o buraco do retrato abriu. Ele e Hermione de alguma

maneira empurraram Harry dentro do sala.

- Espero que as pessoas não vão falar sobre isso por muito tempo. - a garota

disse. - Seria muito desagradável para Harry.

- Bem, eles com certeza não terão como saber disso. - Ron devolveu. "De

qualquer maneira, não acho que os Grifinórios da nossa aula queriam fazer

graça disso. Mas não se pode dizer o mesmo dos Sonserinos. Tenho medo que

amanhã a escola inteira ria de você, Harry.

- Pobre Harry. - Hermione disse. - Ele não merece isso.

- Snape nunca foi justo com ele. Você sabe quanto ele odeia Harry.

- Quem... odeia... quem...? - Harry murmurou, não sendo capaz de compreender suas palavras.

- Ninguém. - Hermione respondeu. - Vamos, Harry, vamos para a cama.

- Nãaaa... prometo... Hagrid... - o garoto murmurou, mas seus amigos o

levaram até a cama, onde ele caiu no sono rapidamente.

- O que ele estava dizendo? - a garota pensou.

- Ele prometeu visitar Hagrid hoje a noite. - Ron disse. -Hagrid queria

mostrar alguma coisa... interessante a ele.

- Interessante? - ela levantou a sobrancelha. - Depende do ponto de vista do

que você acha interessante.

- Também acho. - uma voz saiu atrás deles. Era Neville, segurando os óculos

de Harry. - Encontrei isso no chão da masmorra quando estava limpando.

- Snape fez você limpar toda a masmorra, não fez?" Ron perguntou.

- É, fez. - Longbotton devolveu. - Olhe as minhas mãos. Estão vermelhas e

machucadas. Oh, eu odeio esse cara!

- Eu também. - declarou Ron e Hermione em uníssono, e mesmo o quieto Harry disse algo como: 'Você não faz idéia quanto.'

Logo que viram que Harry estava num sono profundo, os três desceram para jogar um pouco de Snap Explosivo na sala comunal. Enquanto estavam lá,

percebe imediatamente que as pessoas estavam discutindo algo em grupos de

três e quatro.

- Oh, não. - Hermione disse. - Eles já sabem. Eles não vão deixar Harry em

paz, com certeza.

- Se eu não fosse melhor amigo do Harry, eu também não o deixaria em paz.

- Mas Ron! - a garota gritou indignada. -Como pode...?

- Eu disse que se não fosse seu melhor amigo. - Ron lembrou ela. - De qualquer maneira, você tem que admitir que foi muito engraçado, Harry apaixonado por uma gata! Foi quase mais engraçado que Draco, a doninha quicante."

Neville balançou a cabeça consentindo.

Hermione deu um olhar de desprezo aos dois e se juntou a Lilá e Parvati que

ansiosamente conversava algo com dois sextanistas.

- ...e como aconteceu? - Lilá perguntou a Susan Cunningham.

- Se é Lilá que está perguntando e não Susan , então não estão falando sobre

a historia de Harry? - Hermione disse a si mesma.

- Hey, Mione, ouviu as novidades?" Parvati perguntou a ela.

- Que novidade? Que Draco virou uma arvore florida?

- Não. - Lillá riu. "Embora tenha sido engraçado, não é, meninas?

- Claro. - Susan riu também.

- Mas estavamos falando sobre Ginny.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou.

- Ela desmaiou na aula de Transfiguração. - Parvati respondeu. - McGonagall

transformou um livro num escorpião, e cada um pulou da sua cadeira para se

proteger. Todo mundo, menos Ginny, que perdeu a consciência quando viu o

escorpião.

- E? Qual é a grande novidade? - Hermione disse. - Escorpião são realmente

assustadores. Eu posso entender. Claro, porque você não sabe o que nós

sabemos... er... o que Susan sabe. - Lilá riu. - Há algo de estranho com

Ginny.

- Estranho?

- Ela tem estado meio doente nas ultimas duas semanas. - Susan disse. - Não era pra ninguém saber, mas depois do desmaio, e bom ser de conhecimento comum. Agora todo mundo se perguntando qual o problema dela.

- Não sei, não, Parvati. - Lilá disse. - Susan não queria nos contar. - a voz

dela parecia desapontada. - Ela é tão má. Ela sabe que estamos morrendo de

curiosidade e não nos conta nada.

- Acho que não é nada sério, ou Rita Skeeter certamente saberia, e amanhã

seria lido o total oposto da verdade no Profeta Diário.

- É melhor ela escrever sobre a misteriosa doença de Ginny, do que sobre o

caso do Harry. - Lilá comentou.

- Verdade. - Parvati confirmou.

- Caso do Harry? - Susan olhou confusa. - O que aconteceu com Harry?

- Nada. - Hermione, Lilá e Parvati repetiram em uníssono.

- Nada? - Susan perguntou.

- Nada que você não vai saber amanhã. - Lilá disse. - Pobre Harry.

- Especialmente se Rita escrever um editorial sobre isso... no seu estilo

afetuoso. - Hermione disse.

- Exatamente. Por outro lado, Mione, porque você não a deixou presa naquela garrafa? O mundo mágico seria bem melhor sem ela.

- É verdade. - Hermione admitiu, - Mas não era certo tirar a liberdade de

ninguém... não por muito tempo.

- É uma pena. - Parvati disse. - Rita teria ficado legal numa coleção de

insetos... ao lado de uma borboleta e uma mosca-varejeira.

- Mas ela ainda não o Draco como doninha.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Era o que faltava: Draco como a doninha quicante.

- Mas Draco como arvore florida também é fantástico, não é?

- Só se uns vermes de madeira se movessem nele. - Ron disse, e então todos

começaram a rir.

McGonagall não estava presente no jantar. Ela foi até Madame Pomfrey para

saber qual era o problema de Ginny.

Ao entrar na enfermaria, ela pegou um olhar muito irritado de Madame

Pomfrey que estava nervosamente esperando na sala, com os lábios movendo.

Ela estava claramente falando com alguém.

- Poppy, você está bem? - McGonagall perguntou. - Você parece nervosa. O que aconteceu?

- Venha, Minerva, vamos até a minha sala. Ela não deve nos ouvir. - ela

apontou para uma Ginny ainda dormindo, e puxou McGonagall para um quarto

adjunto e fechou a porta.

- Por todos magos e bruxas, Poppy, nunca vi você assim! - Minerva constatou.

- O que há?

- O que há com ela? Você a examinou? - Pomfrey confirmou. - E?

- Fiz uma pesquisa depois de examiná-la - a voz de Madame Pomfrey estava

tremendo. - Eu olhei em todos os livros sérios, 'Hogwarts, uma história'

inclusive, e não encontrei nada parecido em mil anos de história dessa

escola. Terrível... tão terrível... um escândalo... como vamos lidar com

isso?

- Poppy. - McGonagall a interrompeu. - Ainda não tenho a menor idéia do que você está falando. Ginny está com alguma doença contagiosa? Ela tem que ser

separada dos outros estudantes? Ela precisa de ervas extras que só podem

ser encontradas nas América do Sul?

Madame Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Então? O que é? Fala!

- Ginny Weasley... bem ... ela... ela...

- Sim?

- Ela... vai ter um bebê.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

ADIVINHA QUEM?

- O que? O que você disse? - McGonagall perguntou.

- Ela está grávida, professora.

- Mas ... ela só tem dezesseis anos.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Ela é ainda uma criança... e vai ter uma filho. Tut, tut,

tut, não é bom. O que vamos fazer?

- Bom pergunta. - McGonagall disse. - Você está certa, este é o primeiro caso de uma estudante ficar grávida em toda a historia de Hogwarts. Que

vergonha! - seus olhos piscavam com fúria, enviando olhares como bolas de

fogo para Madame Pomfrey.

- Hey, não me olhe desse jeito, Minerva, não foi minha culpa.

- Oh, desculpe... - McGonagall balançou a cabeça - Foi tão de repente, estou em choque... alem do mais, falando em culpa, quem é o pai?

Madame Pomfrey riu.

- Como poderia saber? Talvez nós deveríamos perguntar a

Ginny... mas é claro que deveríamos contar a novidade antes...

- O que? - Minerva levantou a sobrancelha. -Ela não sabe...? Nem suspeita?

- Não. Acho que ela não sabe. - a enfermeira devolveu. - Então, devemos

perguntar a ela quem é o pai?

- Não. - McGonagall disse. - Se ela não sabe ainda, então ela não deve saber até falarmos com Dumbledore. E ele viajou para Transilvania, para entrar em contato com o C. R. V. ?

- O C.R.V.? - Pomfrey deu a ela um piscada.

- A Comunidade de Vampiros da Romênia.

- Oh, sim. - Pomfrey assentiu. -Então você acha que não devemos falar para ninguém que Ginny espera um bebê.

- Exatamente.

- Mas então... como vamos descobrir quem é o pai?

- Fácil. Vamos manter nossos olhos abertos.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ginny tem uma doença chamada... Clupe e não deve

sair da enfermaria por dois dias.

- Clupe?

- Não importa. - McGonagall disse. - Significa arenque em latim. Foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

- Ok. Vai ser Clupe. - Pomfrey concordou. - E?

- E bem... vamos ficar de olho nos visitantes de Ginny. Haverá alguém entre eles com um comportamento estranho.

- Todos estudante de Hogwarts está um pouco estranho. - Poppy lembrou a Minerva.

- Bem, verdade, mas eu acho, que.. hey, você vai saber... ou não. - ela disse. - De qualquer forma, cedo ou tarde vamos descobrir. Se não for cedo, apenas depois de Dumbledore voltar. Ele voltará em três dias.

- Okay, mas como deveríamos "manter os olhos abertos", sem ela saber?

- Use a 'Video-camera magica'.

- O que?

McGonagall revirou os olhos em descrença. Este era um encantamento que todo bruxo tinha que conhecer.

- Ok, eu vou te explicar... - ela começou.

X

- Como você está, maninha? - Ron perguntou, sentando na cama de Ginny. - Você não parece doente. Esse tal Clupe é perigoso?

- Não, não é? - Ginny sorriu. - Madame Pomfrey me disso que vou estar bem em dois dias. Não se preocupe comigo, Ron."

- Oi, Ginny! - Hermione entrou na enfermaria. - Se sente melhor?

- Sim, bem melhor. - a garota de cabelos-vermelhos respondeu. - Estou já de saco cheio.

- Saco-cheio? Posso entender isso! - Ron disse. -Tenho uma história legal pra você, maninha... não, uma não: duas! Qual você quer ouvir primeiro? A sobre Draco ou sobre o Harry?

Quando Ron disse o nome de Harry, Ginny corou um pouco, mas não demonstrou.

- Comece com Draco. - ela disse.

- Okay, - Ron disse. - Agora, imagine a masmorra, Snape ensinando uma coisa chatamente linda, e Neville grosseiro como sempre... - Ginny adorou a historia de Ron. No fim, Ron não esqueceu de mencionar que Draco parecia como quase como um ramo florido na sua orelha esquerda como uma doninha quicante. Ginny riu imaginando Malfoy gritando de horror quando ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido.

-... e o resultado foi que Snape conseguiu uma nova oportunidade para infernizar Harry. Ele disse a ele que tinha certeza que Harry estava se divertindo com a historia de Draco, e que Harry deveria beber a poção que ele fez. Pobre Harry, ele bebeu e... se apaixonou por Mrs. Norris!

- O que???? - Ginny engasgou, todo o sangue se esvaiu do seu rosto. - Ele... se apaixonou ... por uma gata???

- Oh, não de verdade... - Ron a confortou. - Você sabe, Snape fez um antídoto... então ele não gosta da gata mais... mas é engraçado.

- Ron! - Hermione deu a ele um olhar de desaprovação. - Eu não acho que Ginny gosta de historias em que Harry se ferra. - ela deu a Gin um sorriso piedoso. - Ela gosta de Harry mais que isso, não gosta?

O rosto de Ginny ficou da mesma cor do seu cabelo.

- Tem certeza que ele não está mais apaixonado pela Madame Norra? - ela se preocupou. Ron e Hermione se arrebentaram de rir.

- Você pode ter certeza disso. - Hermione sorriu. Ginny sorriu de volta.

- Oh, meu, só agora vi que é tão tarde. - Hermione gritou, olhando para o relógio no pulso. - Vai dar oito horas, e ainda tem algumas coisas para ver na biblioteca. Tenho que ir, Gin. Cuide-se.

- Tchau, Mione. - Ron disse, imitando a voz de Ginny. - Vejo você na biblioteca amanhã de manhã.

Hermione se virou da porta.

- Por que na biblioteca?

- Porque você adormece no meio dos livros, é o porque.

- Não adormeço. - Hermione franziu o rosto. E pare de me encher com minha mania por livros, tá bem?

- Vou parar... quando você parar de carregar nos corredores todos os volumes dos livros da biografia do Belo Bill.

Agora Hermione é que ficou corada.

- Não é da sua conta, o que eu leio no meu tempo livre! E ele não é um segundo Lockhart!

- Eu não disse que era. - Ron apontou.

- Mas deixou implícito.

- Não deixei.

- Deixou.

- Não deixei.

- Deixou.

- Parem, parem de fazer bagunça, crianças! - Madame Pomfrey gritou com eles ao entrar na sala. - Esta é uma baia médica, vocês sabem, e a Srta. Weasley precisa descansar.

- Não estávamos... - Hermione começou.

- Não importa. - Pomfrey declarou. - Fora vocês dois!

- Boa noite, maninha! - Ron disse a Ginny e ele saiu da enfermaria com Hermione.

Assim que a porta bateu fechando atrás deles, a garota

falou para Ron:

- Como você se atreve a me insultar desse jeito... especialmente na frente da sua irmã doente!

- Você não estava brava porque eu insultei você, mas porque eu insultei o Belo Bill.

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! - Hermione gritou e deu as costas para ele.

- Ok, eu calo minha boca e não falo mais com você. - ele gritou.

- Okay!

- Okay!

- Okaaaay! - ela começou a se irritar com a brincadeirinha dele.

- Você não acha que nosso comportamento é bobo? - Ron perguntou.

- Sim, eu acho. - Hermione admitiu, olhando para o garoto. Ron virou o rosto para ela. O luar atravessou a janela, pintando de prata o chão e os muros dos corredores... e fazendo o cabelo de Hermione brilhar como um halo glorioso em volta da sua cabeça.

- Oh, meu, você é tão linda! - Ron gritou.

- Sou? - os labios delas viraram um sorriso meio afetado.

- É. - ele chegou mais perto pegando em suas mãos. - Eu não quero brigar mais com você, Mione.

- Nem eu.

- Então me beija e voltamos a ser amigos.

- Me beija? - ela levantou a sobrancelha.

- Uh, huh. - ele respondeu. - Posso beijar você?

- Que pergunta idiota... - ela sorriu e puxou a cabeça dele pra baixo, capturando seu lábios com os seus.

Foi quando Pirraça os pegou.

- Criancinhas más! Criancinhas desobedientes! Vou contar a Prof. McGonagall o que vocês estavam fazendo! - ele uivou pra eles.

- Não ouse fazer isso, Pirraça ou eu... - Ron começou.

- Ou vai fazer o quê? - o poltergeist deu a ele um riso desagradavel. - Me matar?" - ele começou a gargalhar. - Você é tão engraçado, Roniquinho! Hey, Granger, você escolheu bem: ele é o melhor palhaço em toda a escola!

- Cale a boca, Pirraça, ou vou contar a McGonagall que você derrubou um vaso. - Hermione disse.

- Que vaso? - Pirraça ficou confuso.

- Este. - ela respondeu, pegando um vaso frágil da estante próxima. Era uma das decorações favoritas da Professora McGonagall. Ela tinha trazido de uma viagem da China onde tinha tido um breve romance com um mandarim. É claro que ele nunca contou isso pra ninguém mas ela tinha realmente adorado o

presente e queria que todos o admirassem quando passassem pelo corredor.

- Sim, ela vai contar a McGonagall... - Ron disse, - ou ao Barão Sangrento. O que você acha, Pirraça?

O poltergeist deu a eles um 'ok-vou-te-pegar-na-proxima' - os olhou e atravessou a janela fechada.

Hermione colocou o vaso de volta na estante e virou para Ron.

- Então, onde estávamos?

- Aqui, eu acho... - a garota devolveu, o puxando para um abraço e continuando o beijo onde tinham parado.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, Ron decidiu dar uma olhada em Harry. Hermione saiu para os dormitorios das garotas antes de dar em Ron um beijinho na bochecha.

Quando o garoto entrou no dormitorio dos meninos, ele percebeu que seu melhor amigo não estava mais lá.

- Onde está Harry? - ele perguntou a Dino e Simas que estavam jogando 'quem-segura-o folego-por- mais-tempo'.

- Ele saiu faz uns 10 minutos. - Simas respondeu.

- Por que? Onde ele foi? - Ron imaginou.

- Não tenho idéia. - Dino disse. - Mas ele ficou bem nervoso quando contamos a ele que sua irmã desmaiou. Não sei porque... a coisa da clupe é perigosa?

- Não, não é. - Ron respondeu. - Você acha que ele foi ver Ginny?

- Acho que não. - Simas balançou a cabeça. - Já é 8:30, e as visitas são só até as 8 hs.

Eles todos olharam para Neville entrando na sala.

- Você viu Harry, Neville? - Ron se virou para ele.

- Yup, ele desceu o corredor correndo. - o garoto respondeu. - Ele nem me notou e quase passou por cima de mim.

- Muito interessante." Simas comentou.

- É... hey, Trevor! Volte! - Neville gritou quando o sapo pulou da sua mão. Ele começou a perseguir o bicho nos meio das camas, mas Trevor é mais rápido que ele. - Accio, Trevor! - ele gritou, segurando a varinha.

Imediatamente o sapo voou ao seus braços convidativos.

- Muito bem, Neville! - Dino e Simas expressaram sua admiração.

- Nunca vi um sapo voando. Muito legal. - Ron disse.

Eles começaram a rir, assustando cada vez mais o pobre Trevo.

X

Madame Pomfrey estava quase dormindo quando a Vídeo-câmera mágica a acordou.

- Huh? - ela esfregou os olhos e levantando a cabeça, olhando para a pequena tela mágica flutuando no ar na frente da sua mesa. - Eu quase dormi! - ela falou consigo mesma.

Foi realmente uma longa vigilancia pra ela: das 16 até as 20hs, no mínimo cinquenta visitantes vieram ver Ginny e ela observou todos atentamente. Ela queria pegar alguém suspeito. Então ela prestou atenção em cada um: Parvati e Lilá trouxeram a Ginny um espelhinho e um pente para arrumar os cabelos que facilmente se embaraçou nos travesseiros. Susan, melhor amiga de Ginny veio com uma pilha de livros, ela explicou quais paginas ela deveria ler, sem esquecer nada. Ela nem começou a cochichar e rir sobre algo com a amiga, mas tudo o que Madame Pomfrey foi capaz de dizer foi 'Que alivio!'.

Pouco mais tarde, Draco e seus dois capangas visitaram a garota. Malfoy disse a ela sarcasticamente que ela tinha que agradecer pela escola providenciar medicamento grátis, porque sua família com certeza não poderia pagar nenhum. Então veio também vários amigos, todos dizendo frases como 'aqueles malditos professores que nunca deixam eles em paz.' Madame Pomfrey parcialmente concordou com eles, especialmente quando se referiram a Snape.

Um pouco antes das 8, veio Ron e Hermione, e eles foram os últimos visitantes.

Embora Madame Pomfrey tivesse total certeza que ninguém ousaria vir depois das 8, ela decidiu manter a vigilância na baia medica vendo pelo vídeo da sala adjunta. É claro que Ginny não tinha idéia que estava sendo observada.

Já tinha passado de 08h30min quando o barulho de porta sendo aberta acordou Madame Pomfrey. Ela imediatamente dirigiu a atenção à pequena tela a sua frente. Ela estava sonolenta e demorou pra perceber de uma vez quem tinha entrado na sala. Ele esfregou os olhos mais uma vez quando a figura se aproximou da cama de Ginny. Parou na cama vendo que a garota dormiu. Virou

e colocou algo na mesinha ao lado da cama de Ginny e tencionou sair.

Pomfrey piscou, tentando ver o rosto do visitante. Era Harry Potter. Embora ela não pudesse vê-lo propriamente, seus óculos eram impossíveis de não reconhecer.

- O que ele quer aqui? - Madame Pomfrey pensou. - Não, garoto, não vá ainda. - ela exclamou para si mesma, de repente sentindo que o comportamento de Potter podia ser descrito como muito suspeito do que todos os outros visitantes.

Para o alivio dela, Ginny abriu os olhos e chamou pelo garoto.

- Harry?

Ele virou e andou de volta até a cama.

- Oi, como você está?

- Bem, obrigada. - ela sorriu e pediu para ele sentar na beirada da cama dela. Ele sentou.

- Ouvi que você tinha tido uma doença com o nome... desculpe, eu esqueci.

- Não importa. Não me lembro também. - ela devolveu. - Ah, obrigado pela rosa.

- Você gostou? - ele pegou a rosa amarela que tinha colocado na mesinha ao lado da cama dela.

- É linda. - ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Estava querendo trazer uma rosa vermelha, mas acabei escolhendo a amarela. - ele explicou. - Vermelha seria um pouco... suspeito, não seria?

- Com certeza.- ela riu, pegando as mãos dele. - Achei que você não ia me visitar.

- Por quê? - ele tentou se esquivar, mas não conseguiu.

- Porque você não me procurou desde... bem, você sabe...

- Eu sei, e me desculpe, Gin. - ele disse. - Mas era você que estava me evitando, não vice-versa.

- Talvez, eu era tão boba, Harry. - ela sorriu triste.

- Não, você não era. Você só estava com medo, que nem eu. - ele devolveu.

- Mas você viu, que não há nada pra se preocupar.

- É, não havia nada. Eu fiz em mim mesma o feitiço anticoncepcional. E funcionou.

- Graças aos céus, funcionou. - ele levantou as mãos, levando a mão dela direita aos lábios. Quando ele beijou sua mão, ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos, mas rapidamente recuperou a voz.

- Você pretender beijar só minha mão, Harry?

Os lábios do garoto viraram um grande sorriso.

- Claro que não. - ele chegou bem perto de Ginny, sua boca descendo diretamente para os dela. Na sala adjunta, Madame Pomfrey estava quase desmaiando. Enquanto Harry a puxava pra si, a garota agarrava seu pescoço e continuava com o beijo, claramente indicando que não se contentava só com um.

Na sala ao lado, Madame Pomfrey estava tendo um ataque.

Ginny não deixava Harry interromper o beijo, e o puxava mais perto de si, e logo estavam na posição horizontal, seus beijos e caricias ficando cada mais ardentes a cada segundo. Na frente da tela, Madame Pomfrey se sentia como se estivesse pulando e caindo do topo de uma montanha de 'sapos de chocolate'.

- É Harry Potter, é Harry Potter! - Pra grande alivio dela, a cena de amor dos garotos acabou dois minutos mais tarde, e Harry foi para seu dormitório. Madame Pomfrey esperou até Ginny pegar no sono e saiu da enfermaria, correndo escadaria acima até a sala de McGonagall.

Ela bateu na porta, e não houve resposta. Ela bateu na porta de novo, desta vez gritando:

- Minerva, Minerva, sou eu, Poppy, me deixe entrar!

A porta abriu e um aparentemente sonolenta professora McGonagall apareceu.

- O que... o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, deixando a mulher entrar.

- Encontrei ele! - Pomfrey respondeu.

- O culpado? - McGonagall perguntou, dando um pulo pra trás no seu robe tartan.

Poppy assentiu.

- Eeeeee? - Minerva levantou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, você nunca vai acreditar.

- Você está adorando fazer essa tensão toda, não é?

- Não, é claro que não. - Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Então pare com isso! - McGonagall levantou a voz. - Quem é?

Pomfrey realmente começou a adorar a confusão da mulher.

- Que tal brincar de adivinha-quem?

- O que? - McGonagall gritou, não se importando se pudesse acordar a escola toda.

- Faça perguntas, e eu vou respondê-las com sim ou um não. - Poppy disse. - Vá em frente!

- Argggh, isto não está acontecendo comigo! - Minerva amaldiçoou. - Está na hora de dormir. Estou cansada e Poppy quer brincar de adivinha-quem! O mundo não é justo?

Ela de repente olhou.

- Okay, Ele é do sexto-ano?

- Não. - Pomfrey balançou a cabeça.

- Sétimo ano?

- Sim.

- Um sonserino? - McGonagall espereva que o culpado não fosse da sua casa.

- Não.

- Lufa-lufa?

- Não.

- Corvinal? - ela ainda tinha esperança nos olhos.

- Nãaaaaoooo!

- Maldição! Então é um Grifinório!!

- Sim.

McGonagall começou a contar os possíveis garotos. Ela tentou imaginar todos os meninos de dezessete anos da Grifinória.

- Okay, tem cabelo castanho?

- Não.

- Então, vinte deles estão fora de questão. Loiro então?

- Não, também.

- Dois outros fora. Havia ainda dois cabelos negros e um cabelo vermelho... mas o cabelo vermelho é Ron, então não pode ser. - McGonagall começou a pensar a coisa toda de novo. Um dos de cabelo preto era Jim Benton, o outro... 'Não! Não ele! Logo ele não! - ela rezou. 'Embora seja típico dele: ele sabe como isso o colocaria em problemas... mas...'

- A expressão no seu rosto revela que você matou a charada. - Pomfrey disse.

McGonagall disse.

- Me diga que não é Potter! Diga que não, Poppy! Por favor!

Madame Pomfrey colocou a mão no ombro de Minerva para acalma-la.

- Sei que é difícil pra você, porque ele é um Grifinório, Ginny também, e haverá logo um escândalo que será incluso a humilhação da sua casa, mas ouça Minerva, olhe o lado bom disso!

- O lado bom disso? Qual lado bom disso? - McGonagall balançou a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos da outra mulher.

- Aquelas crianças se amam. Eu vi. Eles se abraçavam e se beijavam com tanta força que eu quase acreditei que estava vendo uma cena de amor num filme trouxa.

McGonagall riu.

- Eles se amam? Brincadeira, Poppy! É só paixão o que eles sentem. Eles são apenas dois adolescentes cheios de hormônios, que se encontraram rapidamente e não era amor que eles sentem.

Madame Pomfrey riu.

- Acho que eles devem saber melhor que nós.

- Okay. Traga Potter a mim. Agora!

X


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3 - MEMORIAS DE UM BANHO DE ESPUMA

Enquanto Harry saia da enfermaria e andava de volta ao seu dormitório, ele pensava nos eventos das ultimas seis semanas. Ele não podia expressar em palavras como se sentia aliviado. Ginny estava só doente e não... De repente, ele se lembrou a visão de Trelawney sobre um nascimento. Ele ainda se lembrava de cada segundo daquela noite que tinha recebido o correio-coruja da jovem Weasley.

Querido Harry,

Poderiamos conversar sozinhos, por favor? Tenho algo importante pra lhe dizer. Diga o lugar e a hora que eu estarei lá. Obrigada antecipado.

Ginny.

Harry não tinha a menor idéia do que a garota queria com ele, mas ele sentiu uma quentura no corpo.

Engraçado, ele pensou, ele não tinha percebido como Ginny havia ficado linda... e naquele momento suas mãos começaram a tremer, e seu coração começou a bater de devagar para bem rápido. Ele ainda lembrava de seus sentimentos por Cho, mas aquelas emoções pareciam de repente tão distantes - como se tivesse sido numa outra vida.

Desde que Ginny pediu pra se encontrar com ele sozinho, ele enviou Edwiges. com a resposta pra eles se encontrarem as 10 horas no banheiro dos monitores. Que era o lugar mais seguro que ele pensou, e que ele sabia a senha, porque ele sabia que Hermione contou pra outro monitor pouco depois que foi mudado.

Harry sorria lembrando dele mesmo na banheira três anos antes, quando ele tinha que resolver a charada do ovo de ouro. Na época que a senha era 'Frescor de Pinho'. Agora era 'eau de cologne'. Muito apropriado para um banho de monitor!

Até o tempo que ele chegou até a porta do banheiro às 10 horas, Ginny já estava esperando por ele lá dentro, desde ele tinha escrito pra ela a senha na carta resposta.

Ele entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e andou até a super-tímida Ginny. Ela estava usando um vestido de noite rosa e um casaco negro por cima.

- Estou aqui. - Harry disse.

- Percebi. - ela devolveu com um sorriso tímido.

- Um, porque você quis falar comigo? Só nós dois?

- Eu... eu queria... precisava falar com você, Harry... - ela começou, a voz tremendo, o corpo todo tremendo.

- Sim? O que você precisa me dizer? - ele segurou seu queixo e levantou seu rosto para poder vê-la diretamente nos olhos.

Estranho, ele percebeu, até agora ele nunca havia percebido aqueles olhos azuis que ela tinha. Ele estava acostumado a vê-los abaixados quando ele estava por perto... então ele finalmente reconheceu: ela abaixava os olhos e ficava tímida quando ELE estava por perto. Ron disse que Ginny sempre tinha sido uma garota extrovertida, mas nunca ocorreu a ele perguntar a Ron porque a irmã dele era tão tímida quando ele, Harry, chegava perto dela.

Agora ele consegue entender por que. Esta garota o amava... antes ele costumava pensar que Ginny somente o admirava, como Colin ou Dobby... mas agora, pela primeira vez, ele entendeu que não era uma simples admiração - era AMOR.

... de repente ele entendeu aquele sentimento engraçado que sentiu que leu a carta dela...

... ele percebeu que a amava - não como uma amiga ou como a irmãzinha do seu melhor amigo...

Não, Ele a amava como um homem ama uma mulher.

- Eu... - ela começou de novo, respondendo sua pergunta, mas claramente com muito medo de completar a frase.

- Você me ama, não é? - ele disse, então no segundo seguinte se arrependeu.

'Por Merlin, como poderia perguntar isso? O que ela vai pensar de você agora? Ela vai pensar que você é um convencido como Malfoy!'

Mas Ginny não se magoou com sua pergunta. Nenhum pouco. Ela estava aliviada. Aliviada, que não tinha que dizer, porque ele tinha feito por ela.

- Desculpe, Ginny, eu... eu sou um idiota. - Harry se separou dela. - Agora você deve ter todas as razões para pensar que não sou muito diferente de Draco, mas... - ele não podia terminar sua desculpa, então Ginny fez a coisa mais selvagem que já fez na vida: ela levou a mão na boca dele para pará-lo

de falar.

- Não precisa de desculpar, Harry. - ela disse, ainda com a mão nos lábios dele. - Você esta certo. Eu.. eu o amo.. amei você.. desde o primeiro momento em que o vi em King Cross, na plataforma nove e três quartos.

- Verdade? - Harry pensou que só podia estar sonhando. Ninguém em toda a sua vida nunca alguém tido dito que o amava. Seus pais haviam morrido quando ele tinha um ano de idade, e seus parentes mais próximos, os Dursley nunca tinham dito algo assim - não, ultimamente, eles o odiavam com toda a força de seus corações. Ele tinha amigos, que gostavam dele, não amavam.

Ginny foi a primeira a lhe dizer a palavra mágica.

- Uh-huh. - ela assentiu, seu rubor contrastando com as paredes do banheiro. - Você não está bravo por eu amar você, está, Harry?

- Como... como pode pensar uma coisa dessas? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas. - Bravo? Não, Ginny, pelo contrário. Estou feliz que você me ama.

Um sorriso enorme se espalhou pelo rosto da garota, os olhos delas radiando felicidade infinita, assim como eles brilhavam como dois sóis iluminando todos o lugar.

- Ótimo! - ela gritou, pulando no pescoço dele, o abraçando tão apertado que ele achou que ia sufocar.

Depois de um minuto ou dois ele gentilmente a empurrou.

- Você está me esmagando, querida.

- Querida? - o rosto dela se iluminou de novo.

- Por que? Não gosta?

- Claro que gosto! É que nunca ninguém me chamou assim antes! - ela jogou os braços no pescoço dele novamente, os olhos azuis dela profundamente dentro de olhos verde-esmeraldas dele. - Você gostaria de me beijar?

A proposta dela veio com um leve sorriso.

- É claro que eu quero. - e se abaixou e levemente colocou seus lábios nos dela. O primeiro beijo deles foi totalmente inocente, quase infantil, mas conforme iam se acostumando a sentir a boca um do outro, o beijo começava a ficar mais e mais selvagem.

De repente Harry, gritou:

- Ginny, não aguento mais esse calor!"

- Então vai se refrescar um pouco. - ela disse, apontando para a banheira.

Harry ficou vermelho.

- Eu não trouxe meu calção de banho.

- Vou me virar até você tirar toda sua roupa, tá certo? - ela ri.

- Por que não, né? Eu até poderia tomar um banho gostoso. - ele pensou e se virou para uma das torneiras que tinham diferentes cores, indicando os vários tipos de espuma de banho que podiam produzir.

Quando a banheira estava cheia de espuma, Harry tirou o robe e o pijama e deslizou na água. Não estava morna como sempre esteve, mas pra ele estava perfeita, porque assim podia 'se refrescar'.

Ele nadou de uma ponta a outra da piscina notando que estava se refrescando rapidamente. Quando ele virou para nadar de volta, ele viu um ponto laranja entre as bolhas uns dez metros a sua frente. Era o cabelo de Ginny.

- Wow, isto é realmente maravilhoso, Harry! - ela gritou, o fazendo nadar até a ela.

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para fora da banheira. Sua suspeita havia se provado estar certa: as roupas de Ginny estavam espalhadas no chão do banheiro.

Ele engoliu seco. Eles estavam na mesma piscina, juntos, nus. Ele estava feliz que a espuma podia cobrir seus corpos.

- Hey, Harry, você viu isso? - ela chegou mais perto, mostrando a ele um pato de borracha na sua mão. - Qual dos monitores você acha que estaria brincando com isto?

- Não tenho idéia. - ele riu. - Mas aposto que pertence a Malfoy.

Ginny começou a rir, a voz dela ecoando pela sala".

- Oh, Harry, você é muito engraçado! Hey, você não devia estar usando isso ainda. - ela se aproximou e tirou seus óculos, saiu da piscina e os colocou no chão seco. - Bem melhor. - ela enlaçou seus braços em volta dele, o puxando pra mais perto. Perto demais, na opinião de Harry.

'Não faça isso comigo, por favor.' seu mente gritava se sentindo um pouco pesado. Ele engoliu sua saliva com dificuldade. 'Se ela dar mais um passo, eu não vou ser capaz de me controlar!' um arrepio correu na sua espinha só de imaginar se ela der um passo. Ele começou a tremer, se sentiu extremamente quente de novo. Com os braços da garota em volta dele, a pela dela doce e suave tocando a dele, ele percebeu que estava perdido. Não havia mais maneira de voltar atrás agora.

X

- Oh, Ginny, isto foi... a coisa mais maravilhosa que já fiz na minha vida! - Harry gritou para Ginny depois de fazerem amor pela primeira vez em suas vidas, esparramados na toalha fofa que colocaram no chão.

- Foi maravilhoso pra mim também. Nunca achei que fazer amor fosse tão lindo. - ela respondeu, afastando uma sombra do seu rosto. Seu olhar sonhador viajou pelo corpo dele, finalmente parando na sua cicatriz em formato de raio. - Te amo muito.

Harry se abaixou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos seus lábios.

- Eu te amo também. - ele sorriu sumiu um pouco. - Não quis te machucar, você sabe, não é?

- Pare de se preocupar, Harry. - ela respondeu. - Era pra machucar um pouco, mas agora tá tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, foi só porque você é um pouco... grande.

- Grande? - Harry levantou a sobrancelha. - Eu achei que fosse normal... como você sabe...?

Harry não terminou a frase, porque Ginny começou a gargalhar efusivamente.

- Eu tenho seis irmãos, você sabe. - ela disse. - Você não pode evitar de ver de relance, então...

- Oh, - ele riu. - Eu achei que sua mãe fosse mais cuidadosa para evitar você de ver relances... - Harry de repente deu um tapa na sua testa, se virando para ela branco como a neve. - Cuidadoso? Santo Unicórnio, Ginny, nós não... ! Nós não usamos nenhuma proteção!

- Huh? - ela se sentou, o sangue se esvaindo do seu rosto.

Harry estava certo. Eles foram levados pelos hormônios e guiados a fazer as coisas mais selvagens que podiam pensar, e esqueceram totalmente de usar proteção.

Ela deu um pulo, juntando as roupas no chão e agarrando uma toalha para secar os cabelos.

- Ginny... - ele não tinha idéia do que dizer.

- Tarde demais, Harry. Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes. - ela disse a ele.

O olhar dela era gelado, e ele se sentiu que estava dentro de um iceberg.

Ele também agarrou uma toalha e começou a se secar.

- Ouça, Ginny, talvez... tenha um feitiço onde possa impedir a concepção mesmo se ela já aconteceu... e não está tão longe de ter acontecido.

Ela assentiu.

- Vou a biblioteca procurar alguma coisa. Boa noite.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás de Ginny, Harry se sentou no chão com um profundo suspiro. Ele não podia acreditar o que tinha feito. Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando se esconder do mundo. Não conseguiu.

- Finalmente sozinho, Harry? - a voz quebrou o silencio.

Harry olhou e viu Murta-que-geme sentado numa das torneiras. A garota sempre depressiva estava sorrindo de uma maneira curiosa.

- M... Murta? - ele se assustou, pegando a toalha pra se cobrir. - O que está fazendo aqui?

- O de sempre. Vendo as pessoas tomarem banho.

Harry se apavorou.

- Quanto tempo você estava aqui?

A fantasma deu a ele um riso impiedoso.

- Muito, muuuito, muuuito tempo!

- Quanto tempo? - ele engoliu seco.

- O suficiente para ver... tudo. - ela disse.

Ele andou até ela de joelhos.

- Murta, você não vai contar a ninguém, vai?

Ela viu os lábios dele tremendo e começou a rir.

- Não, Harry, vou manter seu segredo a salvo em troca do que você me deu.

- Te dei? O que? – ele engasgou. Ele tem certeza que Murta estaria bem feliz em espalhar fofocas sobre ele.

- O que? - ela não conseguia parar de rir. - O que você me deu? Garoto! Você já me deu a hora mais prazerosa que tive na minha vida. Er, digo, minha pós-morte... ou o que for. Não importa, eu nunca me diverti tanto. Nem quando estava viva. - ela riu com ele. - Você me fez ter um orgasmo, Harry. Eu quase quis estar no lugar de Ginny.

O rosto todo de Harry ficou vermelho, até sua cicatriz. Ele levantou, colocou seus óculos, robe e pijama.

- Eu tenho que ir, Murta.

- Okay, - ela riu, - mas qualquer hora que você e Ginny quiserem ficar na horizontal,fiquem a vontade para vir aqui.

Depois daquela noite Harry e Ginny mal conversaram um com outro. Quando eles se encontravam nos corredores, eles desviavam os olhos. Nem Ron e Hermione notaram que havia algo de estranho no comportamento deles.

Ultimamente Harry não tinha tido tempo para pensar naqueles eventos, desde a temporada de Quadribol tinha começado no inicio de outubro.

Harry não tinha ideia o quanto Ginny tinha gasto na biblioteca depois daquele pequeno incidente. Ela procurou e procurou, dia sim, dia não, mas por dias não tinha encontrado nada. Quatro dias depois da noite passada no banheiro dos monitores, ela finalmente encontrou o feitiço certo. Era um

pouco dificil, mas ela tinha decidido tentar, não importava o que. Ela não tinha nada a perder, então ela tentou. Só de saber que havia feito alguma coisa a acalmava um pouco, pensava que não podia ter certeza se tinha realmente dado certo, ou não.

... OU NÃO...

X

Agora seis semanas depois Harry estava certo que seus medos eram infundados. Ele respirava aliviado no seu dormitório. Os outros quatro garotos dormiam profundamente. Ele entrou na cama e caiu no sono no segundo seguinte. Ele não tinha pegado no sono dez minutos quando a porta abriu com um estrondo e uma super irritada Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Mentiram para nós,gente!

- O que aconteceu, Hon? - Ron empurrou a cortina da sua cama, piscando.

- Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer do que nos acordar no meio da noite?

- São só dez horas, Ron, não é tão tarde! - ela disse.

- Mas nos tivemos um dia duro, Mione. Estamos cansados, e você sabe que amanhã temos que fazer um maldito teste de historia da magia. - Ron protestou. - Eu sei que você sabe todas as respostas, mesmo se você acordasse de um sono profundo, mas é você, não eu. Eu preciso dormir se quero acertar pelo menos 70.

- Concordo. - Simas gritou. - Eu tive que memorizar os nomes de Uldric o Feio, e Paddy o Fraco, Hermione. Eu quero dormir.

- Vocês vão dormir depois que me ouvirem. - ela declarou e puxou a cortina das camas de Dino e Neville.

Harry não acordou, mas Dino e Neville acordaram.

- Okay, Mione, fale logo e nos deixe em paz! - Ron gritou. - Quem mentiu pra nós.?

- Pomfrey mentiu pra nós. Para todos nós. - ela se sentou na cama de Ron.

- Não há nenhuma doença chamada Clupe. Eu procurei em 'Aflições e Doenças Mágicas Comuns' e não existe. Então procurei no Dicionário de Latim, e sabe o que significa?

- Não, e não estou interessado. - Ron disse.

- Significa arenque! - ela gritou. - Arenque!

- E? Talvez a irmã de Ron tenha pegado a doença de um peixe que ela comeu. - Dino comentou.

Neville assentiu.

- Madame Pomfrey não mentiria pra nós. Nunca. Ela é uma boa mulher.

- Exatamente. - Simas concordou. - E agora vá embora, Granger.

Hermione levantou, magoada.

- A próxima vez que descobrir alguma coisa, não esperem que vá dividir com vocês!

- Não iremos! - Dino e Simas devolveram em uníssono.

- Okay! - a garota se virou e saiu pela porta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

- Até que enfim! - Ron disse e caiu nos travesseiros. - Ela pode ser bem irritante as vezes.

- É por isso que você a chama de Hon? - Simas brincou.

- Um, chamei? - Ron corou. - Deve ter sido sem querer.

- Claro. - Simas e Dino o olharam de relance. A visita tardia de Hermione tinha tido uma vantagem: ela deu a eles uma oportunidade fantástica de caçoar Ron.

- Ok, vamos dormir, caras? - Simas sugeriu. - Tenho que acordar cedo pra escrever uma cola sobre os nomes de goblins que fizeram parte da revolução de 1612.

- Boa idéia. - Dino disse. - Eu vou fazer o mesmo. Binns nem vai notar. Ele não notou que ele morreu, então não vai notar que vamos usar cola, né?

- Não, não vai. - Ron concordou. - Você sabe, Harry fez a coisa certa, caras. Ele nem acordou. Ele teve um dia cheio, então também vou dormir. Boa noite, caras.

- Boa noite!

Nem tinham pegado no sono, quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta de novo e Madame Pomfrey entrou.

Todos os quatro garotos, que ainda estavam acordados, sentaram em suas camas. Harry não se mexeu.

- Desculpe aborrecê-los tão tarde, meninos, mas vejo que não estavam dormindo. - ela disse. Os garotos ficaram surpresos ao ver uma expressão preocupada e talvez furiosa no rosto dela.

- Acorde, Potter. - ela continuou. - Professora McGonagall quer vê-lo.

X


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 - CULPADO

Enquanto Harry seguia Madame Pomfrey pelo corredor, ele ficava imaginando o que havia de tão importante que McGonagall não podia esperar até de manhã.

Estranho, ele pensou, que Madame Pomfrey não tinha dito uma única palavra enquanto o levava escadaria abaixo. Harry sabia que ela era legal, uma pessoa faladeira até, então não tinha idéia porque estava tão quieta agora.

''Oh, ' ele pensou. 'Ela deve estar brava comigo por causa do Malfoy. Mas, hey, não era minha culpa, foi Neville! É claro, Malfoy deve ter contado a ela na enfermaria que foi minha culpa. Mentiroso! Ele realmente merece se transformar numa arvore. Começou a imaginar nomes possíveis, para Draco, o Castanheiro Louco. Mas não pode pensar em mais nenhum, porque chegou na porta da sala de McGonagall.

- Vá, Harry. - Pomfrey abriu a porta e foi para a enfermaria dormir um pouco - mas não tinha certeza se ia conseguir.

Harry foi deixado sozinho diante da porta meio-aberta. Ele engoliu a saliva que se formou na sua garganta. 'Eu estou com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso.' ele pensou, pensou que não tinha idéia por que tinha essa sensação ruim. Mas não podia negar esse sentimento.

- Entre, Potter! - ele ouviu a Professora de Transfiguração vindo de dentro da sala. Ele respirou profundamente e entrou na sala.

A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que não poderia ver nada. 'Por que está tão escuro?' Harry pensou enquanto ele andava ao redor da mesa - ou a direção onde achava que a mesa devia estar.

- Sente-se! - uma voz forte o instruiu.

Ele levou as mãos para sentir onde estava a cadeira. ' Merda, porque não trouxe minha varinha? E porque ela simplesmente não diz Lumus? Que loucura!' ele finalmente encontrou a cadeira, hesitou por um ou dois segundos, então sentou.

De repente, uma luz brilhando forte acendeu diretamente no seu rosto, quase o cegando. Ele instintivamente levou a mão para cobrir a luz que gradualmente ia perdendo a intensidade, mas não parava de iluminar seu rosto.

Harry engoliu seco, pensando que a pobre professora McGonagall ficou doida, ou alguma coisa ruim estava para acontecer. A situação dele estava lembrando claramente uma interrogação. Por que ele estava sendo interrogado? POR QUÊ?

- Você está surpreso pelo minha estranha maneira de lhe cumprimentar, não está? - a mulher perguntou numa voz brava.

- Muito, professora. - Harry admitiu. Não estava gostando da situação a cada segundo.

- Você está se perguntando por que quis vê-lo numa hora tão tardia. - ela disse. - Não vou tomar muito seu tempo se me responder rapidamente minhas perguntas.

'Rapidamente? Então vamos acabar logo com isso!' Harry pensou.

- Não fui eu, Professora McGonagall! Eu nunca quis transformar Draco numa arvore florida, e nunca fiquei feliz em cima dele por isso, e nunca me apaixonei por uma gata, especialmente se for a gata do Filch, e...

- Não tenho idéia do que o senhor está falando, Potter. - Minerva o cortou. - Não é certamente o que quero falar com você.

- Não? - ele levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Se não era sobre Draco, ou sua súbita paixão por Madame Norra, o que era?'

- Queria conversar com o senhor sobre a Srta. Weasley. - ela disse.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram de surpresa. Será que Madame Pomfrey os viu namorando? Ela contou a Minerva? Oh, com certeza,contou. - Se eu prometer não beijá-la mais na escola, Professora. Posso ir?

- Não estou interessada nos beijos entre você e Ginny, Potter. - McGonagall devolveu. - Mas é claro que tem alguma coisa... Você a ama?

- Um, Professora... eu.. - ele não tinha idéia porque a professora estava perguntando algo tão pessoal.

- Responda sim ou não.

- Bem, sim. - ele engasgou. - Mas por quê?...

- Você a ama o suficiente pra casar com ela?

- O quê? - ele piscou na surpresa. - Casar? Eu tenho dezessete anos, e ela... ela é menor de idade, e...

- Você não devia se sentir que é jovem demais pra casar com ela se não sentisse que é jovem demais para engravidá-la?

- Pra o quê? - Harry gritou quase caindo da cadeira. - O que... o que a senhora disse?

- Disse que Ginny está esperando um bebê... e tenho todas as razões pra acreditar que o bebê é seu. - ela apontou o dedo indicador para ele.

- Isto está fora de questão, Professora. - ele protestou. - Ela usou um feitiço anti-concepc... uh... - ele levou as mãos a boca.

McGonagall deu a ele um sorriso.

- Então, está pronto pra casar com ela?

Harry achava que tinha tido um pesadelo. Mas não era. Enquanto andava de volta ao dormitório, ele não percebia as estatuas de bruxas e bruxos que não estavam lá antes. Ou estavam? Ele estava simplesmente distraído demais para se importar com seus passos. Não, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo com ele!

Podia?

Agora a premonição de Trelawney vinha a sua mente de novo. Aquela morcega velha estava certa! Ela estava falando do seu filho. Do SEU filho!

Ele tinha que parar e se encostar numa parede, porque iria cair e desmaiar se não tivesse algo para se segurar.

Fechando os olhos, ele rezou para que acordasse, acordasse e ver que o dia todo - o dia mais terrível da sua vida - tinha sido uma sonho, nada mais.

Ele tinha tido experiências mais terríveis durante seus dezessete anos do que muita gente durante uma vida toda: perdendo seus pais, sendo criado por pessoas que o odiavam e o desprezavam, tendo encarado o Lorde das Trevas por horas serias, lutando com dragões, perdendo ossos, sofrendo picada de

cobra e brigando com o Salgueiro Lutador, e sobrevivendo a Maldição da Avada Kedavra duas vezes. Mas nada disso é comparado ao insuportável peso nos seus ombros essa noite.

Ele ia ser pai.

Um pai?

Como podia ser? Ele nunca tinha tido um pai. Não tinha idéia como um bom pai poderia ser - não como Tio Valter, com certeza.

O que Ginny vai dizer quando ele contar a ela? Porque ELE tinha que contar a ela. - não Madame Pomfrey, ou McGonagall, ou ninguém que tivesse algo a ver com o filho deles.

Com o filho deles...

Harry sentiu algo engraçado, uma quentura desconhecida no seu corpo, fazendo com que seu coração quisesse pular do seu peito.

- Oh, Deus, o que eu faço? - ele disse e continuou andando até o dormitório tão rapidamente que sentiu que parecia que suas pernas o carregavam.

No quarto, os quatro garotos dormiam. Achou que Ron ficaria acordado pra saber porque McGonagall o tinha chamado, mas não.

Harry levantou a cortina da sua cama, colocou o robe na cadeira,e entrou embaixo das cobertas. Era quase meia-noite. Ele tinha certeza que não ia conseguir a noite toda.

'Oh, bem, ao menos Ginny poderia descansar agora - porque não tinha duvida que depois de amanhã ela não ia dormir mais também'.

'Tenho que dizer a ela a noite'. ele pensou. Não fazia a menor idéia como dizer a ela.

'Okay, Gin, sabe, Pomfrey mentiu a você, e pra todos. Você não tem doença nenhuma chamada... o que for, você está esperando um bebê.' ele balançou a cabeça.

- É muito idiota.

'Ginny, quer casar comigo? Por favor, considere, se você não quiser trazer vergonha pra sua familia ... oh, não, tá muito formal,'

'Hey, Gin, desculpe dizer, mas eu engravidei você na banheira do banheiro dos monitores. Quer casar comigo?' ele dá um tapa na sua testa. 'Não pode pensar em nada melhor, Potter?' perguntou pra si mesmo.

'Oh, Ginny, tenho que lhe contar algo muito importante. Por favor, não se assuste, eu sei, vai ser assustador, mas nós vamos lidar com isso... juntos.' ele assentiu 'Tá bem melhor. Precisa de mais refinamento mas vai funcionar. Tem que funcionar.'

Já que ia ficar a noite toda sem dormir, Harry decidiu se preparar para o dia seguinte para o teste de Historia da Magia. Pegou sua varinha, murmurou Lumus, e começou a escrever sua cola. A possibilidade de ser pego colando por Binns, não era nada comparado a McGonagall contando a ele sobre a gravidez de Ginny. Ele só esperava não cair no sono no meio da prova.

Na manhã seguinte, Ron, Neville, Simas e Dino encontraram um Harry meio-vestido cochilando em cima de uma cola com datas e nomes copiados de um livro aberto no colo de Harry. A cabeça dele pendia no ombro, seu óculos estavam escorregados até a ponta do nariz, sua varinha caída no chão.

- Ele deve ter tido uma noite dura, caras. - Dino disse enquanto Ron batia no braço de Harry.

- Hey, cara, acorde! Tá na hora do café!

Harry piscou, abrindo os olhos e por um minuto não tinha idéia do que tinha acontecido. Era só mais uma manhã, não era?

Não, não era.

Piscando os olhos acordando, lembrou por que ele tinha ficado acordado a noite toda. Não, não por causa do teste de Historia da Magia - era por causa da sua terrível culpa.

- Hey, você tá bem? - Ron perguntou depois de dois minutos de silencio que aconteceu a seu amigo? Ele costumava ser mais falante.

- Um, sim, eu tô bem. - Harry respondeu, arrumando os óculos nos olhos e pegando sua varinha. - Nox! - a luz estava desligada, e ele virou para Ron. - Eu fiquei estudando. Só isso.

- Estudando, né? - Simas riu, apontando para a cola na cama de Harry. - Não se preocupe, nós temos fizemos algum desse. Só pra ter certeza de não esquecer Randolf o Ridículo ou Stan o Fedido.

Harry riu e seguiu os garotos escadaria abaixo.

- Bom dia, Mione. - Ron cumprimentou a nova namorada que estava imersa na leitura do segundo volume da Biografia de Belo Bill na mesa, comendo um sanduíche.

- Bom dia, Ron. - ela nem levantou a cabeça.

- Oi, Mione. - Harry disse. - O que está lendo? Alguma informação adicional sobre a revolução dos duendes?

A garota ficou vermelha.

- Não, já estudei para o teste. Decidi me dedicar ao conhecimento da Magia Indiana.

- Indiana? - Harry perguntou.

- É só o Belo Bill. - Ron explicou.

- Quem?

- Lorde William Montgomery do ultimo século. - Ron devolveu.. - Ele era um homem bonito, então por isso o apelido de Belo Bill. Ele passou duas décadas na Índia, fazendo estudos com feitiços locais. Ele aprendeu muito sobre feitiços com serpentes, com fakirs e coisas assim. Mas de acordo com sua mãe, o seu trabalho mais significante foi um livro: 'Porque as vacas são animais sagrados quando nem tem poderes mágicos.' Alem disso, Harry, o que McGonagall queria com você às 10 da noite?

Harry hesitou.

- Nada... bem, ela queria falar algo sobre o time de quadribol.

Hermione olhou por cima do livro.

- Às dez da noite?

- Acho que ela não percebeu que era tão tarde. - Harry respondeu, rezando que nem Ron ou Hermione não fizessem mais perguntas. Ele odiava mentir, especialmente para os melhores amigos.

Estava com sorte - Hermione estava bem interessada na Biografia de Belo Bill para começar a enchê-lo de perguntas agora, e Ron estava faminto que preferiu usar sua boca para comer do que falar.

Harry começou a beber um chocolate quente, não prestando atenção a nada ou ninguém a sua volta. O pensamento dele estava longe do Salão. Estava em Ginny. Ele ainda não sabia como dizer a ela as novidades. Então uma súbita idéia veio a sua mente: que tal perguntar a Sirius?

Desde que foi provada sua inocência no ano anterior, Sirius Black tem trabalhado com Arthur Weasley no Escritório de Mal uso de Artefatos Trouxas. É claro que não era um trabalho para o talento mágico de Sirius, mas - assim como Harry soube - seu padrinho estava satisfeito em fazer algo útil. Ainda haviam muitas pessoas que o odiavam, não acreditando na sua inocência, mas muitos outros não tinham duvida que ele não era culpado.

Ano passado, Sirius ajudou os estudantes de Hogwarts a lidarem com outro ataque de Voldmort - um ataque bem serio a propósito - desta vez ganhando confiança de muitas famílias bruxas.

'Okay, vou escrever a ele então. Logo depois do teste.' Harry pensou.

Quando o trio levantou da mesa de café, uma voz maliciosa o parou.

- Hey, Potter, você vai me convidar para seu casamento? - era Malfoy, é claro.

A mente de Harry congelou. Como Draco poderia saber sobre seu iminente 'casamento'? McGonagall ou Pomfrey contou a ele? Mas por que ele, de todas as pessoas?

- Do que... do que está falando? - Harry virou para Malfoy.

Uma risada viciosa se espalhou pelo rosto do loiro.

- Eu ouvi sobre seu romance com Madame Norra. Estava curioso sobre quando o casamento vai ser. O Weasley vai ser seu padrinho? Oh, não, você deveria pedir ao gato da Granger. E os novos bichinhos do Hagrid poderiam ser as damas de honra.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. - Hermione gritou com ele. - E melhor considerar o que esta dizendo sr. Macieira Florida!"

- Aposto que adorou quanto me viu daquele jeito, não foi? - ele disse. - Bom sabe, pelo menos, fiquei melhor do que seu amigo que estava apaixonado por uma gata.

- Não estava... - Harry começou, mas Ron o pegou pelo braço e o empurrou para fora do Salão Principal.

Além do barulhinho da penas rabiscando, nada poderia ser ouvido na sala.

Professor Binns alisava sua barba e olhava da sua mesa, com a firme certeza que nenhum estudante na sua aula ousaria colar. É por isso que nunca usou um feitiço anti-cola nas penas. Ele confiava nos estudantes mas do que nas suas habilidades em ensinar. Bem não deveria ter.

Depois de todos terminarem seus testes, ele deixou a sala atravessando o candelabro.

- Este foi o melhor teste que eu fiz. - Ron disse enquanto o trio andava na ala leste do castelo para a próxima aula - Defesa contra Arte das Trevas.

- Claro, você não parou de colar. - Hermione deu a ele um olhar de desaprovação. - Deste jeito você nunca vai saber o que aconteceu na revolução dos duendes.

- Quem se importa? - Ron riu. - Certo, Harry?

- Huh? - Harry o olhou confuso. - Desculpe, eu estava pensando.

- Pensando? Em que? - Hermione perguntou. Ela não estava acostumada a Harry não ouvir seus melhores amigos.

- Desculpe. - Harry murmurou. - Tenho que ir ao corujal. Vejo vocês em quinze minutos. Vou me atrasar para o começo da aula, por favor, diga ao Professor Lupin que vou estar lá em breve, okay?

Enquanto Hermione via Harry correr escadaria acima, Ron falou:

- Alguma coisa está errada com ele. Ele está bem distraído desde que acordou. Alguma coisa o está perturbando muito. Mas ele não quer me dizer.

- Isto não é típico dele. - a garota declarou. - Tenho a sensação que este este comportamento tem a ver alguma coisa com a visita de McGonagall ontem a noite.

- Você está certa. - Ron assentiu. - Não acho que eles discutiram quadribol.

- Tenho certeza que não estavam. - Hermione disse. - Mas porque Harry mentiria pra gente?

- Não sei... por que tenho a sensação que alguma coisa ruim está pra acontecer?

- Porque você está ainda tendo aula de Professora Trelawney? Deveria ter desistido a muito tempo e aprender algo útil. Oh, bem, vamos para aula de DCAT.

- Okay, - o garoto sorriu e pegou sua mão. Ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de estar brava com ele depois da conversa da noite. Eles entraram na sala de mãos dadas.

Enquanto isso, Harry se sentou na janela do corujal com um pedaço de pergaminho em mãos. Sua coruja branca como neve, Edwiges estava fazendo um looping no ar, voando até a janela e voltando, mostrando a ele como estava feliz em levar sua carta.

- Okay, garota, okay, por favor, calma por favor, você está me distraindo.

Harry deu um tapinha na cabeça da coruja.

- Me deixe terminar.

Edwiges deu a ele um piado que ele não tinha nem começado a carta, deixando o terminar sozinho. Harry deu um suspiro. Ele não sabia como escrever a carta para Sirius. Seu padrinho ia ficar bem desapontado, com certeza.

- Okay. - ele murmurou e começou a escrever.

'Querido Sirius,

Eu acho que vou lhe chocar com esta carta, mas não é por isso que eu escrevo. Pelo contrário, gostaria de pedir um conselho, confiando na sua sabedoria e experiência. (Achando que você nunca encarou um problema como o meu.) Okay. Eu não vou fazer rodeios: me apaixonei por Ginny Weasley. Que não seria um problema, mas bem, nós passamos da parte platônica do nosso

relacionamento para a parte física, e ... ("Oh, Merlin, como é difícil escrever isso!" ele disse, ainda escrevendo) ... ela está gravida. Eu sei que fizemos a coisa mais estúpida, mas

aconteceu e não tem volta. Esta noite eu vou contar as novidades a Ginny, e você pode imaginar como será chocante pra ela. Eu não tenho idéia como lhe dizer, mas ela tem que saber - ela é a mãe, não é? Foi estranho o suficiente pra mim por ser o primeiro a saber, antes dela - McGonagall me disse noite passada - presumo que ela tenha sabido por Madame Pomfrey (ela examinou Ginny depois de ela ter desmaiado na aula de Transfiguração.) McGonagall insiste que eu tenho que casar com ela! Sirius, isso me dá arrepios! Eu amo Ginny, de verdade, mas, você sabe, nós somos ainda muito novos, e não faço idéia como vamos ser pais. (eu ao menos não sei) O mero pensamento de ter que contar pra Ginny me faz ter náuseas. E se ela dizer não? O que vai acontecer quando as pessoas souberem do bebê? Não vai ser uma coisa que vamos poder esconder por muito tempo, não é? Poderia me ajudar de alguma maneira? Me dê alguns conselhos? (E, por favor, não me envie um berrador, não importa como você se sente fazendo, porque nós temos um segredo no mínimo até Dumbledore voltar.)Obrigado por antecedência pelo entendimento

Harry '

- Certo, está pronto. - ele deu a Edwiges um meio-sorriso. Ela ficou parada nos seus joelhos enquanto ele colocava a carta na sua perna. - Voe diretamente a Sirius, o mais rápido possível, assim que ele escrever a resposta, volte. É urgente. - A coruja entendeu e saiu.

X

-... e é porque o conhecimento das maldições antigas é tão importante. Sr. Weasley aqui poderia com certeza nos dizer alguns detalhes interessantes sobre maldições egípcias... oh, bom lhe ver, Sr. Potter. - Professor Lupin se virou para o garoto que entrou na sala dez minutos depois da aula ter

começado. - Sente-se por favor e ouça a apresentação do Sr. Weasley sobre a maldições protetoras de tumbas dos Faraós e Reis do Egito.

Harry assentiu e se sentou enquanto Ron levantava e andava até o projetor.

- Um, professor, não tenho certeza se sei usar isso. - ele disse.

- Desculpe, Sr. Weasley, mas não tenho idéia de como usar isso também.

Lupin sorriu.

- Os pais de um dos estudantes meio-trouxa deram esta coisa pra escola como presente. Professora McGonagall me disse era para ser usado para mostrar figuras, mas não me explicou como usar. Bem, algum de vocês sabe como fazer isso funcionar?

Dino Thomas levantou a mão. Desde que ele tinha crescido com Trouxas, ele sabia como usar estes troços.

- Sim, Sr. Thomas? - o professor sorriu. - Por favor nos ajude.

- Eu não acho que vai funcionar aqui, professor. - Dino admitiu. - Funciona com eletricidade, sabe.

- Ah, ecleticidade? - o rosto de Ron encheu. - Meu pai é totalmente fascinado por isso. Ele tem umas tomadas elétricas, mas ainda sim ele gosta.

- Imagine todos os dez fios de cabelo do Sr. Weasley em pé! - Simas murmurou para Harry, rindo. Hermione deu a ele um olhar de desprezo. Ela virou para Lupin.

- Mesmo se soubéssemos usar este projetor, ainda assim não seriamos capaz de usa-lo em Hogwarts. Vocês sabem coisas trouxas não funcionam dentro do castelo.

- É claro, você está certa, Srta. Granger. - Remo devolveu. - Okay, Ron, não vai usar isto... o que for, por favor nos dê suas figuras e conte sobre as maldições.

- Claro, professor. - Ron assentiu. - Bem, vocês sabem, eu e minha família fomos ao Egito quatro anos atrás. Nós ganhamos o... não importa. Então nós estávamos lá e vimos as pirâmides e as tumbas no Vale dos Reis. Meus irmãos gêmeos queria chutar Percy para dentro de uma pirâmide, mas minha mãe não deixou. Não que ele não merecesse, mas... podem imaginar o quão terrível situação ele seria exposto? A Grande Pirâmide é protegida por uma maldição mais mortal que a Avada Kedavra.

- Besteira! - Simas o cortou. - Nada pode ser mais mortal que isso.

- Quer tentar Simas? - Ron perguntou. - A Avada Kedavra apenas te mata, sem você sofrer nada. Mas essas maldições te atormentam antes de te matar. Elas são uma combinação de Crucio e Avada Kedavra. Primeiro, uma centena de besouros começam a subir pelas suas pernas, comendo elas. Então os esqueletos dos padres que acompanhavam os faraós nas pirâmides usando sabres caçam você diretamente na câmara de descanso, onde as múmias dos

faraós te estrangulam com suas próprias mãos.

- Minha família estava planejando uma viagem pro Egito no próximo verão. - Lilá Brown disse. - Agora vou sugerir cancelá-la.

A classe começou a rir.

- Muito obrigado pela sua adorável apresentação, Sr. Weasley. Não poderia ter explicado melhor. - Lupin levantou. "E agora vamos aprender como enfrentar um ataque de múmias...

X

Depois do almoço Harry visitou Hagrid. Ele tinha prometido visitá-lo no dia anterior, mas ele não pode ir depois do incidente com Madame Norra. Assim que ele entrou na cabana do guarda-caça, ele sentiu uma terrível náusea. Ele imediatamente lembrou o que Malfoy disse sobre os novos bichinhos que podiam ser damas-de-honra no seu casamento.

- Ha...hagrid? - Harry mexeu o nariz. - O que... o que é esse cheiro?

O meio-gigante se virou para ele, dando um enorme sorriso ao ver Harry:

- Oh, venha Harry, venha, venha vê-los!

- Quem? O que?

Hagrid o levou a um canto onde umas bolas verdes podiam ser vistas.

- Agora me diga, Harry, não são maravilhosos? - ele perguntou com uma voz feliz.

- Um, são um novo tipo de bichos que fazem a pessoa desmaiar só de cheirar eles?

- Não. - Hagrid balançou a cabeça. - Eles são na verdade Marcianos.

- São na verdade o que? - Harry levantou a sobrancelha. Harry deve ter ficado doido.

- Marcianos. - o guarda-caça repetiu. - Olympia os conseguiu de um bruxo russo. Sabe, os bruxos russos fazem viagens secretas a Marte para competir com bruxos americanos. De fato os Americanos foram os primeiros a chegar em Marte com suas vassouras 'Atraves-do-Espaço 2002', mas os russos foram os

primeiros a encontrar vida inteligente no planeta.

'Inteligente?' Harry pensou. Ele não poderia chamar nada ou ninguém tão pequeno de inteligente.

- Uh, Hagrid, e o que eles fazem? Por que são tão especiais além do seu cheiro interessante?

- Por que Harry, eles vieram de Marte! É o suficiente para fazê-los serem especiais!

- Ah, claro. - Harry disse, pegando fôlego pela boca. - E o que você vai fazer com essas bolas marcianas? Jogar quadribol com elas?

- Oh, não. - Hagrid resmungou. - Eles são muito novos, por isso se parecem com bolas, mais tarde eles vão crescer.

'Crescer?' Harry pensou por um segundo seu coração parou.

- Crescer até que tamanho?

- Um... pra falar a verdade, não tenho idéia. - Hagrid disse.

Harry assentiu.

- Que tal irmos lá fora pra falar dessas criaturas?

- Okay. - Hagrid consentiu, a contragosto. Não queria deixar seus preciosos bichinhos sozinhos.

Eles se sentaram em frente a casa, e Canino imediatamente correu até Harry, colocando sua cabeça no colo de Harry.

- Ele sente sua falta. Você não vem nos visitar a duas semanas. - Hagrid disse magoado.

- Desculpe, estava ocupado. - o garoto respondeu.

- Alguma coisa está errada com você, garoto - o gigante disse gentil - Hey, pobre do seu coração. Posso ajudar?

- Se pudesse. - Harry disse.

- Oh, Acho que eu sei. - Hagrid riu. - Está lamentando o incidente com a gata do Filch, não é?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Não, Hagrid, é muito pior que isso.

- Pior? O que você está escondendo de mim? - Hagrid perguntou num tom preocupado. - Não importa, cada um tem seus segredos.

- Queria manter isto um segredo pra sempre.

- Isso soa muito sério. - o guarda-caça disse. - Tem algo a ver com Você-sabe-quem?

- Queria que fosse tão simples. Voldemort apenas quer me matar. Mas isso vai causar um terrível escândalo, e eu vou ser expulso. Desta vez nada pode impedir. Talvez esta seja a ultima vez que conversamos Hagrid.

- Não, não, Harry, não diga essas coisas! Eles não podem te expulsar, não importa o que tenha feito.

- Mas eu fiz a coisa mais descabível que poderia fazer. - o garoto respondeu. - E ainda não posso acreditar que tenha feito com a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo.

- Quem?

- Ginny. - Harry disse.

- E o que? - Hagrid perguntou.

Harry não ousaria olhar nos olhos do gigante, então ele olhou para seus sapatos.

- Eu engravidei ela.

- O que? - Os olhos de Hagrid se arregalaram tanto, que eles pareciam que iam sair das órbitas. - Você tá brincando?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

- Eu entendo se você não quiser ser mais meu amigo. Vou perder todos meus amigos, de qualquer maneira.

- Mas Harry, como pode pensar que não ia querer mais sua amizade? E por que você acha que vai perder seus amigos?

- Pense Hagrid. - Harry encheu o peito, finalmente se sentindo com coragem de olhar nos olhos do gigante. - Quando Ron descobrir o que fiz com a irmã dele, ele vai querer me matar. Hermione vai me desprezar também... Não tenho com quem contar.

- Sempre estarei aqui pra você, garoto. - o gigante devolveu, colocando sua mão no ombro de Harry, dando a ele um sorriso gentil. - Sempre. E vou ser um grande-tio pro seu garoto também... se você quiser que eu seja um.

- Obrigado, Hagrid - um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto seguinte. O primeiro sorriso desde a noite anterior.

X


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 - SONHOS E CONFISSÕES

Um pouco depois da sua conversa, Hagrid saiu com Canino para dar aula para os terceiranistas sobre coelhos-vampiros que viviam nos arredores do castelo. Já que Harry não tinha mais aulas, ele decidiu descansar um pouco em frente ao chalé de Hagrid. Ele se sentou na grama, encostado na parede da casa.

O murmúrio e gritos dos terceiranistas sobre os coelhos-vampiros não o aborreciam, preferia continuar no seu sono sem descanso. Logo que ele caiu no sono começou a sonhar...

... ele estava de volta no seu segundo ano. Era 14 de fevereiro. Gilderoy Lockhart estava sorrindo no seu robe rosa, explicando porque o Dia dos Namorados era o melhor feriado do ano. Ron disse a Hermione que esperava que ela não fosse uma das quarenta e seis pessoas que mandaram cartões para Lockhart. Hermione corou e começou a procurar algo na sua bolsa. Harry

tinha a impressão que não havia motivo para celebrar o Dia dos Namorados, quando um elfo-domestico com asas e uma harpa dourada gritou seu nome:

- Hay, Arry Potter! Você tem uma namorada!

Harry queria correr, mas o elfo era maia rápido, o alcançando. "Você vai ouvir sua namorada, 'Arry Potter!" ele gritou para o garoto, e começou a cantar:

Seus olhos são tão verdes quanto jades brilhantes

Meu amor verdadeiro por ele jamais sumirá

Ele concebeu meu filho, não pode negar

Foi a melhor coisa ele fez.

Harry achou que ia desmaiar. Os olhos de todos os estudantes se direcionaram para ele. Alguns deles tinham as bocas abertas, alguns riam, e outros diziam:

Bem, bem, bem, exatamente o que você esperaria do famoso Potter! - era Malfoy com certeza.

- Quem te enviou esse cartão, Harry? - Ron virou para o amigo. - Quem você engravidou?

- Quem, Weasley? - Malfoy disse. - Ninguém menos do que sua irmãzinha.

- O que? - Ron gritou, imediatamente procurando por Ginny na multidão. A garota colocou o cotovelo para tentar sair da sala. Draco gritou pra ela:

- Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão.

- Ah, Draco, você é pior que todos os bicho-papões da Terra!

- Um bicho-papão? - Ron e Harry viraram para ela. - Nós ainda não aprendemos sobre bicho-papões, Hermione! Só no ano que vem!

- Quem se importa? - Hermione gritou.

De repente a cena mudou. Eles estavam na sala de Remo Lupin no terceiro ano. Severo Snape saiu de uma cristaleira.

- Ridikkulus! - Neville disse, a voz tremendo, no instante seguinte Snape estava vestindo as roupas da avó de Neville. A classe inteira se matando de rir.

- Sua vez, Harry. - Lupin se virou para ele.

- Mas Professor, não era pra eu encarar meu bicho-papão nessa cena, não é? Você sabe que poderia virar um Dementador ou o próprio Voldemort, e você não quer assustar a classe, não é? Você vai me ensinar o Expecto Patronum mais tarde, de qualquer maneira.

- Não, Harry, desta vez você vai encarar seu bicho-papão. Esteja preparado, vai ser assustador.

Harry engoliu a saliva na sua garganta, levantou sua varinha e se preparou para gritar 'Ridikkulus'.

Devagar, a cristaleira abriu, revelando uma garota de cabelos vermelhos - uma muito grávida Ginny Weasley.

- Oi Harry. - ela disse com a mão esquerda, já que com a direita ela segurava o maior sorvete que já havia visto.

- Eu acabei de comer uma banana-split, mas ainda estava com fome. - Ginny explicou. - Estou comendo por dois, você sabe...

A mente de Harry correu, tentando encontra uma idéia de como ridicularizar seu bicho-papão - mas não encontrou nenhum. A Ginny grávida não estava engraçada, simplesmente porque ela estava carregando SEU filho.

- O que você está esperando, Harry? - Lupin sorriu. - Vá em frente, a classe está entediada.

- Não posso, professsor, eu não posso... - ele murmurou.

- Se você não completar, todos os outros bicho-papões vão te atacar, Harry. - o professor o advertiu.

- Eu não... eu não posso... - o garoto balançou a cabeça. Naquele momento todos os bicho-papões olhavam para ele, mexendo no seu cabelo, pegando no seu nariz...

... então ele acordou no susto.

- Huh? - a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Edwiges parada n seu ombro. Ela tinha picado sua orelha gentilmente. - Oh, Merlin, Edwiges, eu tive o pior sonho... era talvez piores que aqueles com Voldemort matando pessoas... Então você me trouxe uma resposta?

A coruja piou amigavelmente e esticou a perna. Ele pegou a carta e começou a ler:

'Harry,

Você estava certo, você e Ginny REALMENTE fizeram a coisa mais estúpida na idade de vocês. Não se preocupe, eu não estava planejando te mandar um berrador - mas achando que deveria, meu jovem. Tudo o que posso te dar como um conselho é que seja totalmente sincero com a pobre menina. Não enrole ela, chegue logo ao ponto. Mulheres não gostam de esperar. Você escreveu que casamento lhe dá arrepios - eu entendo, Harry, mas eu concordo com Professora McGonagall - você TEM que casar com Ginny, Não

pode deixá-la em apuros. E, se você realmente a ama (como disse que ama), tenho certeza que fará essa proposta cedo ou tarde (ok, talvez tarde, mas agora não há tempo para ser perdido). Olhe pelo lado bom: seu filho ficará feliz em ter pais tão jovens que se amam. Agora vá até Ginny e lembre-se: honestidade é a melhor política. Amanhã me escreva como sua confissão - e proposta - funcionou. Cuide-se - você e sua família.

Sirius'

- Minha família? - Harry se virou para Edwiges. - O que você acha? Ele está falando sobre MINHA família! - a coruja empurrou sua cabeça na suas bochechas. - Sim, sim, Edwiges, você também faz parte da minha família, mas imagine... eu vou ter minha própria família logo! Digo, Ginny não vai enlouquecer e negar a casar comigo. O que você acha? Ela vai casar comigo? -

Edwiges moveu a cabeça para cima e para baixo, como se sentisse. - Obrigado, Edwiges. Você ajudou muito. - Harry empurrou ela para um abraço - assim como um humano poderia abraçar um pássaro. - Bem, tenho que ir contar a ela que ela vai ser mãe. Me deseje sorte! - ele sorriu para a coruja, então correu na direção do castelo.

X

- Eu não vi Harry desde a aula de DCAT. - Ron disse se sentando numa cadeira próxima a Hermione.

- Nem eu. - ela respondeu.

- É claro que não. Você passou o tempo todo aqui, na biblioteca. - Ron apontou. - Ainda lendo Belo Bill?

- Não seja infantil, Ron. - ela disse a ele. - Estou lendo um livro sobre doenças não-mágicas. Estava esperando encontrar algo sobre a doença da sua irmã.

- Não precisa, Mione. - Ron pegou um cacho no cabelo dela e começou a brincar com ele. - Ela está bem. Madame Pomfrey vai deixar ela na enfermaria até amanhã.

- Ainda tenho a sensação... de que estão escondendo algo de nós, Ron. - ela fechou o livro.

- E você diz que sou eu que estou ouvindo demais Professora Trelawney... - Ron balançou a cabeça. - È você que está falando que nem ela. Não se preocupe, tá bem? - a mão do garoto passou do cabelo dela para sua bochecha.

- Não estou preocupada. - ela murmurou.

- Não?

- Não.

- Ótimo. - ele acabou a conversa com um beijo gentil.

- Que cena! - uma voz saiu alta. - Não estão com medo de que continuando desse jeito... vocês colam juntos?"

Ron e Hermione pularam, com um leve traço de vergonha nos seus rostos.

- Malfoy! - Ron levantou o punho. - Estava nos espionando?

- Não, porque estaria? - Draco disse a eles. - Eu não vejo nada interessante em vocês dois. Você não são a sensação. Um dos Weasley apaixonada pela sangue-ruim Granger. Quem se importa?

- Então que merda você está fazendo aqui? - Ron perguntou.

- O que? Você não acreditaria em mim se dissesse que estava lendo um livro, acreditaria? - ele riu. - E você estaria certo. Não é porque estou aqui.

- Então? - Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Como eu disse, você dois não são sensação, mas seu precioso amigo, Potter definitivamente é, e eu suspeito que algo realmente sensacional vai acontecer com ele.

- Por que deveríamos acreditar em você? - Hermione perguntou. - Por que você acha que alguma coisa vai acontecer com ele?"

- Por que? - A boca de Draco se abriu num sorriso. - Porque ele acabou de entrar na enfermaria, e eu vi Madame Pomfrey saindo.

- E? - Ron estava realmente aborrecido. - O que há de especial de Harry visitar alguém na enfermaria?

- O 'alguém ' que ele está visitando neste momento é sua irmãzinha, Weasley. - Malfoy disse. - Mas você está certo, não seria nada especial. A razão é porque é tão sigiloso essa visita.

- Sigiloso? - Ron e Hermione perguntaram juntos.

- Como eu disse, eu vi Madame Pomfrey sair. - Draco explicou. - Mas eu não disse a vocês que eu a segui. Ela entrou na sala de McGonagall, mas deixou a porta aberta. Eu consegui algumas palavras que elas conversaram. McGonagall estava falando de Harry dizer a Ginny algo extremamente importante... uh, talvez que ele encontrou uma cratera cheia de ouro e quer dar a sua irmã, porque ele sabe que você nunca ia aceitar.

- Não ouça este idiota, Ron. - Hermione disse. - Vamos, vamos voltar ao salão comunal.

Ron assentiu e deixou Malfoy na biblioteca. Assim que a porta fechou atrás deles, um sorriso demoníaco se espalhou no rosto de Draco.

- Você vai ter uma bela surpresa, Weasley. Você não tem a idéia de como vai ficar surpreso. - ele murmurou.

- Você é muito mau, Harry. - Ginny disse com as sobrancelhas levantadas assim que viu ele entrar na enfermaria.

- Mau? - ele perguntou, confuso. - Uh, por que?

- Porque me fez esperar muito tempo! - ela sorriu e levou os braços em volta dele. Ele se sentou na cama dela. - Madame Pomfrey vai me deixar sair daqui amanhã de manhã. - Ginny disse feliz. - Estou feliz que vou finalmente sair desse lugar. Não que não goste de chocolate, mas quero comer vegetais e carne, e é claro, sinto falta da minhas aulas, e... hey, Harry, alguma

coisa está errada?

- Huh? Oh, desculpe. - ele deu a ela um olhar de desculpas. - Estava um pouco distraído.

- Distraído? - ela dobrou os braços na frente do peito. - Achei que só eu em toda a escola pudesse te deixar 'distraído'. Serio, Harry, o que aconteceu?

Você parece preocupado.

- Aqui vai. - ele disse e pegou a mão dela, seus olhos se encontrando. - Tenho que lhe dizer alguma coisa importante, Ginny. Muito serio... até assustador. Não, não tenha medo, não é tão ruim... uh, bem. depende do seu ponto de vista, mas... - 'não enrole, vá direto ao ponto' - okay, McGonagall me contou que não funcionou o Feitiço anticoncepcional, querida. - 'eu disse, eu consegui contar '

Sua alma pulou de alegria... por um segundo. Mas quando percebeu que Ginny ainda estava em silêncio, ele começou a se sentir mau. 'Ela entendeu o que eu disse?'

- Ginny? - ele murmurou, balançando a mão dela um pouco. Talvez ela estivesse em estado de choque e precisasse ser chacoalhada.

- Minha mãe vai me matar. - ela disse finalmente. - E você, também.

- Se ela matar eu não vou poder casar com você. - Harry tentou brincar.

- Ca... casar? - ela se assustou.

- É. - ele levantou da cama, ficou de joelhos, ainda segurando ainda a mão dela. - Estaria honrado em me casar com você, Virginia Weasley. Eu te amo.

A garota estava chocada demais para falar. Ela apenas continha os soluços, o peso das conseqüências da sua imaturidade e tolice esmagavam sua frágil alma, a percepção da verdade cruel a alcançava como se estivesse na escuridão, tentáculos frios de uma criatura mágica horrível.

Ela estava grávida.

E Harry Potter, o garoto que ela amava desde que tinha dez anos, fazia essa proposta. Lhe pedindo para ser sua esposa.

A esposa de Harry Potter...

- Ginny? - a voz preocupada dele quebrou o silencio. - Você pode pensar se quiser. Não estou pressionando você, se não quiser responder agora, tá tudo bem...

- Shhh! - ela se aproximou dele, colocando o dedo nos seus lábios. - Harry! Como pode pensar que preciso de algum tempo para decidir se quero me casar com você?... Minha resposta é sim. Eu serei muito feliz em ser sua esposa. Eu também te amo!

- Oh, Ginny! - ele disse, a trazendo para si para um abraço.

Nem eles mesmo sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, se abraçando, Ginny soluçando, Harry tentando enxugar as lágrimas dela de alegria e alivio. Tudo estava bem de novo.

Tudo? Bem, tudo com excessão de ter que contar o segredo para seus professores, seus colegas estudantes, seus parentes e amigos... cada um no mundo mágico... e será um terrível escândalo, com certeza...

Mas naquele momento nada importava para os amantes, nada alem dos seus carinhos na baia médica. Não havia nada, nem ninguém, só eles dois... e seu filho não nascido. Abraçando e beijando Ginny, Harry não pensava na predição de Trelawney - que um certo nascimento traria coisas estranhas - e obscuras.

Uma hora mais tarde, Minerva McGonagall entrou na enfermaria. Harry e sua nova noiva não a notaram. Eles estavam sentados na cama, de costas para a porta. A cabeça de Ginny estava descansada no ombro de Harry, o braço dele em volta do seu corpo. Eles falavam do seu futuro juntos, que eles não tinham a vaga idéia como ia ser, mas ainda se sentindo muito bem só de conversar sobre o dia dos sonhos e felicidade infinita para os dois - três.

A sempre severa e indiferente professora McGonagall foi tocada, por ver as duas crianças sentadas lá, amor e paz radiando deles. Por um momento ela parou a porta, então fazendo um pigarro na garganta para mostrar a eles sua presença.

Eles viraram a cabeça para ela.

- Vejo que tudo funcionou como planejado, certo, Potter? - Minerva perguntou.

- Sim, professora. - ele assentiu e se levantou. Tinha alguma coisa de estranho nele. Alguma coisa anormal. McGonagall não podia ter tanta certeza, mas alguma coisa mudou nele. O rosto dele era o mesmo: bonitinho, parecendo mais jovem do que realmente é - ainda assim, algo estava diferente. Talvez a leve linha dos seus lábios agora parecem mais firmes, talvez seus olhos... eles não estavam faiscando de uma maneira misteriosa... eles pareciam sérios.

A professora esta pasma reconhecendo que este garoto havia crescido - na verdade, em menos de vinte-e-quatro horas. Não foram os anos, mas as experiências de vida - e esta experiência, o conhecimento de saber que vai ser pai - era a grande experiência da sua vida até agora.

Agora ele parecia a imagem do seu pai - um homem crescido.

X


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6 - O ARTIGO DE RITA SKEETER

Fleur Delacour Wealey desceu as escadas para fazer o café-da-manhã para seu marido, Gui. Ela viu que o Profeta Diário tinha chegado.

- Oh, bem, o café-da-manhã pode esperar. - ela disse para si mesma e se sentou a mesa, abrindo o jornal. Os olhos dela corrrendo pelas páginas, procurando pela coluna "Saúde e Moda", que normalmente se encontrava na pagina cinco. Desta vez os olhos de Fleur pararam na pagina quatro. O título chamou sua atenção.

- Oh, Merlin! Gui tem que ver isto! - ela soltou um copo de café que segurava e correu escadaria acima. Na metade do caminho do quarto, ela encontrou uma meio-sonolenta sogra.

- Oh, bom-dia, Fleur querida. - ela sorriu.

- Bom dia, Molly. - ela disse e desapareceu no quarto de Gui.

- Santo traidor, não pode ser verdade! - Gui gritou. - Só pode ser outra ficção da Rita Skeeter!

- Mas e se forr verrdade! - Fleur perguntou. - Nos temes de mostrrar ist parra sua mãe.

- Você está certa. Ela vai descobrir de qualquer maneira. Corujas serão mandadas pra nossa casa logo, seja verdade ou não. Pobre mamãe.

- Pobre Ginny. - Fleur corrigiu o marido. - E... pobrre Arry.

- É. - Gui disse. - Mas eles deveriam ter pensado nisso antes de... se eles realmente fizeram, então eles vão ter que encarar as conseqüências. - o rosto dele ficou serio.

- Vamos, vamos contar a sua mãe.

- Mãe, temos que te contar algo muito importante. - Gui começou. Sra. Wealey não prestou atenção nele de inicio, ela estava absorta fazendo o café-da-manhã.

- É, bem, você vai ser avó.

Molly se virou no susto.

- O quê? Você quer dizer... que vocês dois... - ela se aproximou de Fleur e lhe deu um grande abraço, puxando Gui para abraçá-las também. - Oh, vocês não podem imaginar como estou feliz, estou...

- Mãe, por favor, me deixe terminar. - Gui a interrompeu. - Não é Fleur e eu que vamos ter um bebê.

O sorriso de Molly não sumiu.

- Carlinhos, então?

Tanto Gui quanto Fleur balançaram a cabeça juntos.

O sorriso de Molly começou a sumir.

- Percy e Penelope?

Fleur e Gui balançaram a cabeça de novo.

O sorriso de Molly desapareceu.

- Fred? Jorge?

Balanço de cabeças: não.

O rosto de Molly ficou branco.

- Roniquinho? Por favor, diga que foi ele... oh, não, não, diga que não,... diga que é ele... ao invés, de minha Ginny!

Gui deu um suspiro profundo e colocou a mão no ombro da mãe.

- Desculpe, mãe, mas... olhe isto. - ele levantou o Profeta Diário.

X

Cinco minutos depois, os gêmeos descerem as escadas, rindo. Eles tinham recebido uma coruja do CW - a Comunidade Wheezy - que sua nova invenção, o liquido para banco de banheiro, tinha ganhado o primeiro prêmio do E. N. I.

M. H. - Encontro Nacional das Invenções Maravilhosamente Hilárias.

Assim que chegaram a sala, viram Gui abanando a mãe com a copia do Profeta Diário. Sra. Weasley estava deitada no sofá, claramente inconsciente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Jorge perguntou.

Gui levantou a ele o jornal.

Fred e George se sentaram no outro sofá e começaram a ler.

Quando Gui viu que eles tinham terminado de ler o artigo, ele perguntou:

- E aí, o que vocês acham?

Um sorriso impiedoso apareceu no rosto de Fred.

- Harry é um cara desobediente... eu sempre soube que ele era.

- É tudo que vocês comentam sobre isso? - Gui os olhou surpreso.

- Não! - George riu. - Estou feliz que vou ser tio! Que bom que Percy não foi o primeiro a nos fazer tios, né, Fred?

- Com certeza, George! - o gêmeo riu. - Deveríamos mandar um cartão de agradecimentos ao Harry?

- Por que não? E um pacote de fraldas a Ginny!

Molly tinha acabado de voltar a consciência quando ouviu a palavra 'fralda'. Ela desmaiou de novo.

Aquela noite Harry dormiu muito bem. Ele se sentiu em paz com o mundo, sua consciência culpada não o aborrecia mais. Ginny aceitou sua proposta, então ele teve a oportunidade de corrigir seu erro. Ele ainda tinha um dia antes de Dumbledore retornar, então não precisava se preocupar de ter que contar as novidades a Ron, Hermione e os outros.

Ele foi o primeiro a acordar naquela manhã. Ele pulou da cama, se vestiu e correu até o corujal enviar uma carta a seu padrinho.

'Querido Sirius,

Tudo está bem. Ginny e eu vamos nos casar em breve. (É claro que ela tem que ter o consentimento dos pais, mas tenho certeza que Sr. e Sra. Weasley não vão nos impedir. Eles gostam de mim, de qualquer maneira.) Então vou me casar com a garota mais linda do mundo mágico. Eu a amo e ela me ama. O mundo é lindo e eu estou feliz. Nada pode arruinar minha felicidade agora! (Pensando bem, não sei como vou contar a Ron e os outros ainda. Quão rápido você acha que as notícias se espalham? O que toda a comunidade mágica vai pensar? Vão nos desprezar? Espero que não. Mesmo se o fizerem, por favor diga que não! Você sabe como sua opinião é importante pra mim.)

Harry.'

No caminho de volta do corujal, ele encontra Ron.

- Você parece bem feliz hoje. - Ron reparou. - Estou contente de ver você feliz de novo. Não gostava do soturno Harry.

- O soturno Harry pertence ao passado. Você está com fome?

- Não, eu sou o mais faminto! - Ron disse, e desceram para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegaram a mesa de café, Hermione deu a Harry um olhar questionador.

Ele não percebeu, pensou.

Eles tinham acabado de comer quando as corujas voaram no Salão com o correio diário.

Ron, Harry e Hermione não receberam nenhuma mensagem, então eles terminaram suas refeições e passaram pela porta quando uma voz maliciosa os parou.

- Tut, tut, tut, Potter, eu sabia que você não era boa coisa, mas eu nunca achei que você fosse capaz disso!

- Que merda você tá dizendo? - Ron disse.

Um sorriso diabólico apareceu no rosto de Draco. Hermione odiou a expressão dele. Ela tinha uma sensação ruim e tinha a ver com discussão da noite anterior com Malfoy. Ma o que?

- Eu não estou dizendo nada, Weasley. - Draco devolveu. - Você viu o jornal de hoje?

Harry, Ron e Hermione se entreolharam confusos.

- Então não leram. - o loiro concluiu. - Querem dar uma olhadinha? É muito interessante, especialmente pra você, Potter. - ele arremessou o Profeta Diário para Ron e saiu com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

O trio rodearam o jornal. Vendo o título, Harry começou a se sentir tonto, a mandíbula de Hermione caiu e o rosto de Ron ficou vermelho que nem seu cabelo.

QUEM HARRY POTTER AMA?

Ginny Weasley ou a gata do zelador?

Uma incrível reportagem da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

"Quem ia pensar? O famoso e venerável Harry Potter deixou de ser de longe o tão honesto quanto a gente acreditava que ele era. Ele venceu Você-sabe-quem com um ano de idade? Ele lutou com ele anos e anos com sucesso? Talvez. Mas este Harry Potter é o mesmo que atravessou os limites de novo e de novo - de acordo com Professor Severo Snape, professor de Poções em Hogwarts.

- Aquele garoto tem sempre arranjado problemas. Imprudente e desobediente, o maior delinqüente que a escola já viu.

E agora o maior delinqüente de Hogwarts realmente bateu seu recorde. Depois de ter se apaixonado pela gata de Argus Filch, Madame Norra - como um resultado de uma poção de atração feita na aula do Professor Snape, - Harry Potter saiu pra enfermaria, onde a jovem, Srta. Virginia Weasley estava sendo examinada. A pobre e inocente garota tinha desmaiado durante a

aula de Transfiguração da Professora McGonagall. Ela estava na baia médica, onde Potter a visitou mais tarde.

Nós podemos apenas imaginar a expressão de horror quando foi informado do desmaio da Srta. Weasley - para este garoto tinha todas as razões para acreditar que todo o mundo tinha vindo abaixo. Ainda sob o efeito de atração pela gata do zelador, ele saiu da ala hospitalar e voltou para o dormitório. Ele caiu no sono - quem sabe com quem ele estava sonhando: Srta. Weasley ou Madame Norra? Não muito tarde, a médica da escola o acordou, dizendo que Professora McGonagall queria conversar com ele. (Nós devemos mencionar que Professor Dumbledore estava ausente neste dia.) Ninguém sabia sobre o que seria essa conversa no meio da noite, mas no dia seguinte Potter estava incrivelmente distraído. Como se ele estivesse com a mente ausente ou algo parecido. A revelação da verdade ainda não tinha vindo a tona. Naquela noite, entanto, Potter de novo foi visitar Virginia Weasley. Se isso não era suspeito, agora é!)

Felizmente um estudante bem atento da turma de Potter ouviu uma discussão entre Pomfrey e McGonagall sobre a proposta que Potter faria a Srta. Weasley. Proposta? Na idade deles? Por quê? - você perguntaria. Agora Rita Skeeter está revelando as respostas para estas perguntas: Proposta? - Sim. Você acha que a jovem Srta. Weasley tem outra chance? Na idade deles? - Exatamente. Eles simplesmente não podem esperar muito tempo.

Por que? - Porque Srta. Weasley está esperando um bebê - um pequeno Potter. Agora você ainda acha que 'o-menino-que-sobreviveu' é tão santo e respeitável? Você acha ainda que cada um pode cometer erros? Bem, você pode pensar que sim, mas não esqueça: desta vez estamos falando de Harry Potter - e se alguém tivesse que dar um exemplo para seus colegas-estudantes, seria ELE. Ele parece que falhou."

No tempo que eles liam o artigo, não apenas o rosto de Ron ficou escarlate como o Expresso de Hogwarts, suas mãos segurando o papel também começavam a tremer.

- Isto... isto é verdade, Harry? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Harry olhou de relance Hermione, implorando a ela pra fazer alguma coisa, mas a garota não escondia seu choque. Mesmo que ela tivesse visto, ela não tinha a intenção de ajudá-lo. Não havia como fugir da situação. Ele estava encrencado. Ele tomou fôlego profundamente e disse:

- É, Ron, é sim.

Tanto Ron como Hermione engasgaram.

- Como... como você pode? - Ron levantou os punhos. Harry nunca o tinha visto tão furioso na amizade de sete anos. Nem mesmo tinha ficado tão furioso com

Malfoy. Não... não era raiva - era ódio.

Ele não podia ficar parado na frente do seu amigo - ex-amigo - olhando, então ele olhou para a amiga parada perto deles.

- Você não tem vergonha, Harry? - ela disse a ele. No momento, Harry tinha certeza que nenhum dos dois amigos iriam lhe dar apoio. Pelo contrário, ele precisa do apoio contra ele.

- Eu... eu sinto muito... - ele murmurou. - Ron, eu amo sua irmã, e nós vamos nos casar, e...

- Eu não quero um bastardo filho-da-puta como você como meu cunhado! - Ron gritou com ele e correu do Salão Principal.

- Mione... - Harry virou para a garota.

- É por isso que não achei Clupe no 'Aflições e Doenças Comuns Mágicas'.

- Huh?

- Não importa, Harry. - ela disse. A voz dela estava cheia de tristeza. Não fúria, nem ódio, só tristeza... e bateu no coração de Harry como uma adaga. O magoou mais do que o olhar de ódio de Ron.

- Mione, você...

- Agora não, Harry. - ela se virou e saiu.

Ron saiu, Hermione saiu - Harry ficou sozinho. Sozinho.

X


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7 - O DIA DE SORTE DE NICK

Quando Hermione entrou na enfermaria, Ginny estava se vestindo, cantarolando uma melodia. Parecia bem feliz.

Esse não era o tipo de comportamento que Hermione esperava da amiga. Ela esperava vê-la deprimida, envergonhada, patética. Ela encontrou a bem o oposto.

- Oi, Ginny. - ela a cumprimentou.

- Oi, Hermione. Como você está?

- Não muito bem... desde que li o jornal de hoje?

Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram.

- Por quê? O que tinha lá?

- Você. - Hermione devolveu. - E sua gravidez. Mas... você não era a 'sensação' do artigo. Era Harry, claro... vai haver um terrível escândalo... bem, já houve...

Ginny se deixou cair na cama.

- Ah, não. Pobrezinho. - ela disse. - Ele sofreu tanto. Você não acha que desta vez esses tormentos não deveriam chegar ao fim?

- Como... como você pode falar assim dele... depois do que ele fez com você? - Hermione disse.

- Como? - Ginny sorriu. - Eu o amo, é por isso.

- E você não se importa o que as pessoas vão pensar sobre esse relacionamento... seu filho ilegítimo, e tudo?

- Nosso filho não vai ser ilegítimo. - a garota ruiva levantou com um sorriso bravo no seu rosto delicado. - Harry me propôs casamento noite passada e eu aceitei. E você pode ser minha dama-de-honra... e mais tarde talvez...

- E? - Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas. - O que mais tarde?

- Você pode ser minha cunhada, o que faz cunhada do Harry também. - Ginny devolveu com uma risada.

Hermione corou.

- Por que você está dizendo uma coisa impossível dessas, huh?

Ginny gargalhou.

- Porque Ron te ama, não ama? E você ama ele, certo?

- Oh, bem... talvez.

- Mione, Mione, não se faça de garota modesta! Vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, e ficarei feliz de ter você como minha cunhada!

- Obrigada. - a outra garota deu a ela um sorriso triste. - Mas seu irmão não quer Harry como cunhado.

Ginny levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que?

- Porque... porque... ele... ele engravidou você... sem o... um, consentimento dele.

- Você pode me imaginar pedindo o consentimento dele? - Ginny riu. - Imagine: oi, Ron, eu decidi dormir com Harry, mas nós vamos esquecer sobre preucações. Bem, você gostaria ter um sobrinho ou uma sobrinha? - e então ele diz: se realmente for Harry, você tem minhas benção... não é hilário, Hermione?

- Eu acho que não. - Hermione respondeu. - Um, Ginny, você realmente esqueceu de tomar as precauções... ou fez de propósito...

- Oh, não, é claro que não fiz de propósito. Nós estávamos... só estávamos... não estávamos pensando, foi o que aconteceu.

- Tá bem. - a outra garota riu. - E, uh... ele é bom de cama?

- Não tenho idéia. - Ginny riu. - Nós não fizemos na cama.

- Onde, então? - uma clara curiosidade apareceu no rosto de Hermione. - No banheiro dos monitores? - Ginny ficou vermelha.

- O qu...Wow, você tinha que... santos elfos-domésticos, Ginny, como pode... e como você sabia a senha?

- Ah, Harry ouviu você dizer a outro monitor. - Ginny riu.

- Então... intencionalmente eu contribui para a concepção do seu bebê. - Hermione disse. - Bem, queria saber..." ela balançou a cabeça com descrença. - Foi sua a idéia de encontrá-lo lá?

- Não, foi dele.

Hermione olhou chocada.

- Harry teve a intenção de te seduzir então no banheiro do monitores? Não posso acreditar que ele fez isso!

- Então não acredite... porque ele não fez.

- Não fez o que?

- Me seduziu. Eu que seduzi ele.

Hermione engasgou. Ginny? A super-modesta, super-timida Ginny - seduzindo Harry Potter? Por Voldemort, era inacreditável!

- Surpresa? - Ginny perguntou. - Eu posso entender. Mas por favor, não diga que não vai mais ser minha amiga!

- Por que eu diria isso? - Hermione disse. - Eu não sou como Ron.

- Oh, Ron. - Ginny disse. - Ele vai ter que se acostumar com a idéia de ter Harry na família. - Ginny disse. - E não acho que essa raiva vai ser permanente. Ele só está fingindo que está magoado.

- Espero que você esteja certa... cunhada. - Hermione deu a ela um riso, e as duas se abraçaram.

Harry foi as estufas onde os Grifinórios onde teriam aula de Herbologia juntos com a Sonserina.

O pensamento revirava seu estomago, mas ele decidiu encarar Draco e acabar com seu sorriso malicioso. Venha o que vier.

Draco não estava na estufa, pensou. Professor Snape tinha pedido a Professora Sprout para deixar Malfoy ajudá-lo com uma poção difícil. Crabbe e Goyle também estariam ausentes, já que eles não abandonam seu precioso 'chefe', Draco.

Quando Harry entrou na estufa, ninguém olhou. Ninguém ao menos se importou com ele. Os estudantes não haviam ouvido - ou lido - as notícias ainda. Era um bom sinal - ao menos Harry poderiam ter uma hora sem ninguém o aborrecendo.

Ele andou até o canto mais longe da estufa e se sentou.

Três metros longe dele Emília Bullstrode e Pansy Parkinson estava sentadas a mesa, com as cabeças juntas.

- Então, o que você sonhou exatamente, Emilia? - Pansy perguntou.

- Foi o sonho mais estranho que eu tive. - a feia e gorda Emilia suspirou.

- Por que você está cochichando?

- Porque é um segredo. - Emilia respondeu.

- Para com isso, o que você sonhou? - Pansy a olhou impaciente.

- Bem, havia um pequeno duende me dizendo que eu ia me casar com o garoto mais desobediente da Inglaterra.

- Isso é tudo?

- Bem, sim. - Emilia disse. - Eu perguntei quem era o garoto, mas ele disse que eu ia encontrá-lo logo... logo mesmo.

- Sonho engraçado. - Pansy devolveu.

Um minuto depois, Ron entrou na estufa, seguido por Hermione. Harry o olhou. Seus olhos se encontraram.

O rosto de Ron se contorceu numa mascara de um lobisomem com sangue-nos-olhos, mas só por um segundo. Ele se virou contra Harry e se sentou no outro canto da sala.

Hermione não mantinha seu olhar muito tempo. Harry viu muitas emoções diferentes no seu rosto: tristeza, simpatia, e alguma coisa dizendo 'não desista de Ron, Harry!'

Então ela também se sentou, perto de Ron, professora Sprout entrou, e a aula começou.

Meia hora mais tarde, Professora Sprout disse a eles que ela tinha que sair por dez minutos, e que eles tinham que reenvasar o 'Cabelo de Loreley.' (era uma planta que parecia um pouco com uma lesma rosa com pele azul, mas ao menos cheirava bem.)

Harry estava quase terminando quando uma coruja voou para dentro da estufa, deixando cair um envelope na sua cabeçal. A carta caiu no chão.Harry se abaixou e o pegou.

O envelope era vermelho. VERMELHO.

'Oh, não, um berrador!' sua mente gritou. Ele não sabia o que fazer: abrir, ou não abrir? Vai explodir?

Naquela hora, os olhos de todos se viraram pra ele.

- O que está esperando, Potter? - um dos Sonserinos gritou.

- Abre! Abre! - todos os Sonserinos, e alguns da Grifinória gritavam em uníssono. Eles precisavam cruelmente de algo para fofocar.

O envelope na mão de Harry começou a fumegar.

Ele engoliu seco, e a carta abriu.

A voz afiada da Sra. Weasley encheu a estufa:

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COM MINHA MENININHA, HARRY POTTER?

Uma janela da estufa quebrou com a voz nem um pouco alta. Nem mesmo as mandrágoras podiam gritar tão alto.

- ARTHUR, EU E TODA A FAMÍLIA SEMPRE CONFIAMOS EM VOCÊ, MAS VOCÊ ABUSOU DA NOSSA CONFIANÇA! NÃO TEM VERGONHA?

Outra janela quebrou.

- EU NUNCA, NUNCA, VOU PERDOÁ-LO POR FAZER ISSO COM MINHA PEQUENA GINNY! NÓS CRIAMOS NOSSA FILHA NA HONESTIDADE E MODÉSTIA, MAS VOCÊ A CORROMPEU, E TROUXE VERGONHA A NOSSA FAMÍLIA!

Outras duas janelas quebraram.

- ESPERAVA QUE O PROFETA DIÁRIO ESTIVESSE CERTO, E QUE VOCÊ REALMENTE PROPÔS CASAMENTO PARA GINNY! NÃO OUSE DAR NENHUMA DESCULPA, PORQUE SE NÃO CASAR COM ELA, VOU TE ESTRANGULAR COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS! ENTENDIDO? NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ ABANDONAR MINHA FILHA COM PROBLEMAS, MEU JOVEM! SE FOR DESTINO DELA TER SEU FILHO, ENTÃO QUE SEJA, MAS VOCÊ VAI DAR SEU NOME AO BEBÊ, CAPICHE?

Depois que a mensagem da Sra. Molly Weasley terminou, todas as janelas estavam quebradas, vidros espalhados por todo o chão da estufa.

Os estudantes não notaram, pensou. Eles estavam muito desconcentrados para ouvir o berrador. Harry Potter... ter engravidado Ginny Weasley?

Depois de um minuto de silencio, todos começaram a falar de uma vez.

- É verdade, Harry?

- Você realmente a engravidou, Potter?

- Ela é boa, Potter?

- Achei que você fosse impotente, Potter!

- Aposto que não fez um garoto!

- Aposto que Ginny engravidou de propósito para conseguir sair daquela familia miseravel!

- Está feliz agora, Weasley? Você ter um parente rico!

Todos estavam gritando... todos menos Emilia. Ela estava parada ali, com a boca aberta, com uma expressão estupida no rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você, Emilia? - Pansy gritou com ela, tentando falar mais alto que a gritaria.

- É... é ele! - Emilia gritou.

- Quem? O que? - Pansy gritou de volta.

- Potter! - a garota devolveu numa voz sonhadora, apaixonada.

- O que? Não ouvi. Fale! - Pansy gritou. - O que o Potter?

- Meu futuro marido! - Emilia disse, levando as mãos ao coração.

- O que?

- Você ouviu o que ele fez! Ele é o rapaz mais desobediente da Inglaterra! Ele é aquele que o duende no meu sonho disse!

- Você tá doida, Emilia!

Os outros não ouviam a discussão das garotas. Havia um clamor muito grande que ninguém notava quando Professora Sprout entrou na sala. Ela fez um movimento de desmaio com a varinha, dando a ela arrepios. Finalmente todas a notaram.

A estufa ficou em silencio.

- Por Merlin, o que aconteceu aqui? - ela diz vendo as janelas quebradas. - Quem fez isto? Quero uma explicação!

Por um momento o silencio enorme ficou no ar, então alguém gritou:

- POTTER. - apontando os dedos para o pobre garoto no canto da sala.

- Potter? - Professora Sprout se virou para ele. - Você quebrou todas as janelas?

- Não, Professora... mas é uma longa história... - Harry disse. - Admito que foi por minha culpa.

- Então você vai ficar aqui e vai reparar tudo depois da aula. - Sprout disse a ele. - Não quero ver um unico caco aqui! Nem umzinho, entendido?

Harry assentiu.

- Classe dispensada.

Todos os estudantes saíram da sala toda destruída - menos uma.

- Um, posso te ajudar?

Harry se virou e viu Emilia Bullstrode parada na porta, com um sorriso.

- Huh? Oh, não, obrigada. Posso fazer isso sozinho. - Harry respondeu. - Mas obrigada, de verdade.

'Porque ela tá sendo tão gentil?', ele pensou.

- Então talvez uma outra hora. - Emilia disse. Quando sorriu ficou mais feia que o normal. - Te vejo no jantar.

- Claro, tchau. - Harry murmurou e esperou até a garota sair. - Que merda deu nela? - ele pensou, então riu. Se Emilia ficou doida, não era seu problema. Ele levantou a varinha, se concentrando no vidro estilhaçado, e gritou: - "Reparo!'

Depois de terminar de reparar a estufa, Harry decidiu tentar falar com Ron. Ele encontrou apenas Hermione. Ela disse a ele que Ron desceu as escadas, talvez para as masmorras.

Harry também desceu as escadas. 'O que Ron estaria fazendo aqui? É tão assustador e escuro... mas eu posso entender se o humor dele está tão escuro agora que os Sonserinos sabem de Ginny e eu. Deve ser muito difícil pra ele.'

Depois de andar por uns quinze minutos nos corredores, Harry ouviu passos. Ele virou a direita na curva e deu um encontrão com Ron.

- Estava procurando por você. - ele disse.

- Por que? - Ron perguntou a ele. - Para poder rir de mim? Pobre Weasley, ele não só não tem dinheiro, mas a irmã dele é uma puta também! Realmente, Harry, você ia adorar ouvir as pessoas dizendo isso, não é?

Os olhos dele se estreitaram.

- Se eu não soubesse que você só está bravo, eu diria que você não me conhece. Eu nunca ia adorar ver você sofrendo. E acredite, estou sofrendo tanto quanto você, ou até mais.

- Oh, eu lamento por você, pobre, e infeliz Harry! - Ron gritou. - Você tem dinheiro, fama, talento, respeito, dúzias de garotas aos seus pés e agora minha irmã também! O QUE QUER MAIS?

- Eu quero sua amizade de volta. - Harry devolveu suavemente.

- Vá pro inferno! - Ron gritou e virou para sair, mas Harry agarrou seu braço.

- Espere Ron, eu amo sua irmã, amo de verdade, e...

Ron se separou dele, e instintivamente levantou sua varinha.

Harry deu um pulo pra trás, também com a varinha em prontidão.

- Ouça Ron, tenho certeza que podemos discutir isto como gente civilizada!

- Civilizada? Como ousa falar que é civilizado se seu comportamento foi como de um animal, se importando só com seus desejos carnais?

- Carnal? Não era carnal, Ron! - Harry gritou. - Posso te assegurar que meus sentimentos por sua irmã são os mais puros que pode pensar.

- Mentiroso! - Ron apontou a varinha pra ele. Harry viu que seu amigo estava no fim do limite, não podia mais controlar suas ações. Ele levantou a varinha, em posição de defesa quando ele ouviu a voz zombadora de Pirraça gritar:

- Boa, garoto acabe com ele! Ele não merece sua amizade, lembre o que ele fez com a pobre e pequena doce Ginny!

- Pirraça, seu idiota, segure sua língua! - era Nick-quase-sem-cabeça.

Mas Ron não o ouviu. A fúria desesperada e a dor por causa da traição do amigo fez ele ficar surdo e cego. Tudo o que ele poderia pensar é vingança.

- Ron, por favor, vamos conversar! - Harry pediu.

- Stabbus! - Ron gritou por último, enviando um traço de luz púrpura na direção de Harry.

- Expelliarmus! - Harry gritou apenas um milisegundo depois, jogando uma chuveirada azul de faíscas. No meio do caminho, o traço púrpura e as faíscas azuis se encontraram, se desviando do rumo original. As faíscas azuis bateram no muros dos corredores, a luz púrpura atravessou Nick-quase-sem-cabeça, voando perto do teto, jogando um candelabro no chão. Por um momento os dois garotos ficaram ali parados olhando para a mancha, nem falavas, apenas pintando pesadamente. Os olhos deles parados, suas varinhas ainda em suas mãos.

De repente uma voz os chocou quebrando o silencio.

- Olhem isto, garotos! Eu não sou mais quase-sem-cabeça. - Nick gritou, jogando sua cabeça de uma mão para a outra. - Roniquinho, você separou minha cabeça do meu corpo com sua maldição! Yupieeeee!! Vou ser membro da Caçada-dos-sem-cabeça! Sir Patrick não pode recusar em me aceitar mais! Obrigado pra sempre, Rony! - Nick abraçou e beijou o garoto, que sentiu como

se tivesse sido beijado por um iceberg. Ele ficou olhando Nick rodopiar no ar perto do teto muito feliz. - Obrigado, Rony Weasley, sou sem cabeça, não mais quase! - e com um pulo final ele desapareceu através do teto.

Ron e Harry o seguiram com os olhos, apenas se olhando de relance, quando Nick desapareceu.

Ron engasgou:

- Santa vassoura, Harry, eu poderia ter te matado. - ele disse, chocado.

- Mas não matou. - Harry devolveu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas eu podia. - Ron gritou. - Eu quase matei. - ele estava desesperado.

Harry deu um passo até ele.

- Ron, está tudo bem. - ele tentou alcançar a mão

no ombro de Ron. O garoto ruivo estava tremendo.

- Harry, eu... - ele murmurou. - Oh, Harry! Eu achei que você tinha seduzido Ginny, mas Hermione disse que foi ao contrário... eu fui tão tolo... - ele trouxe o amigo para um abraço. - Você me perdoa?

- Só se você me perdoar... cunhado. - Harry respondeu.

Um sorriso enorme apareceu no rosto de Ron.

- Posso ser seu padrinho?

Os dois garotos subiram as escadas. Eles decidiram conversar com Ginny juntos. Assim que eles entraram no Salão Principal, Colin Creevey correu até eles.

- Oh, Harry, eu tô procurando você a décadas! - ele estava dizendo.

- Por que? - Harry levantou a sobrancelha. Ter Colin em volta dele não significa nada de bom.

- Dumb... Dumbledore chegou... e quer te ver. - Creevey disse.

X


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8 – ESTÃO POR TODA PARTE!

Harry deixou Ron e seguiu para a sala do diretor. No segundo andar, ele virou a direita e bateu de frente com Emilia Bullstrode sorrindo estupidamente.

- Oh, desculpe, Emília. - ele lamentou. - Não vi que você estava aqui.

- Não tem importância, gostoso. - a garota riu.

'Gostoso? ela deve ter ficado doida.'

- Uh, bem, eu tenho que ir agora! - ele disse.

- Ver Dumbledore, certo? - Emilia lhe deu um enorme sorriso. - Oh, Harry, você deve estar muito preocupado. Pobrezinho.

- Estou consciente de que ele pode me expulsar, mas estou pronto pra encarar as conseqüências da minha estupidez.

- Oh, que bravo herói! – Emilia pulou no pescoço dele com todos os seus oitenta quilos.

- Emilia? – Harry engasgou, quase sendo esmagado debaixo daquele peso. – Obrigado pela simpatia, mas eu tenho que ir, por favor!

A garota relutantemente o soltou, rindo.

- Não entendo porque não percebi que garoto lindo que você se tornou. Ninguém em toda a Inglaterra tem olhos verdes tão lindos. E uma cicatriz sexy que nem a sua.

- Huh? – Harry piscou. Agora ele tinha certeza que Emilia tinha ficado louca. – Bem, obrigado, você acha? Você também e bonita. - ele disse, não encontrando palavra melhor pra dizer a ela.

- Bonita? – ela grudou no pescoço dele de novo, quase o sufocando. - Oh, meu querido, meu docinho, meu amado campeão tri-bruxo!

'Será possível que Emilia não esta lunática, e sim, desesperadamente apaixonada por ele? Como aquilo pode acontecer? E por quê?'

De repente, Madame Norra apareceu no corredor. Vendo Harry, ela deu um miado horrorizado e correu para a outra direção tão rápido quanto suas pernas podiam agüentar.

Emilia não entendeu o comportamento da gata, mas não se importou, ainda pendurada no pobre Harry.

- Ouça, Emilia, por favor!

- Não, não fale, docinho! – ela colocou um dedo na boca dele.

- Harry Potter, senhor, Professor Dumbledore esta o esperando, senhor! – uma voz quebrou o silencio.

- Estou indo, Dobby! – Harry ia ser eternamente agradecido ao elfo-domestico por salva-lo. Ele largou os braços de Emilia e correu com Dobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pegou fôlego e andou ate a porta de Dumbledore.

- Uh, drops de laranja? – ele perguntou para a gárgula de pedra.

A porta não se mexeu.

- Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores? Cangurus de chocolate?

A porta ainda não abriu.

- Como Dumbledore me espera visitá-lo se não sei a senha? - ele pensou, de repente ouviu um som e abriu a porta. Saiu Hagrid.

- Harry, finalmente, você está aqui! - ele disse. - Dumbledore está te esperando a tempos. Onde estava?

- Eu estava com Ron. - Harry riu. - Qual é a senha atual?

- Banana-split. - o gigante respondeu. - Hey, vá logo, não o faça esperar.

- Ele tá muito bravo. Ele vai me expulsar?

- Não, por que faria? - Hagrid respondeu. - Ele esta feliz com você também. Você foi inconseqüente, e Ginny também. Mas não da pra chorar pelo leite derramado... então, vá e não se preocupe. Ele não vai arrancar sua cabeça fora. - e riu.

Você consegue, Potter. ele disse a si mesmo, e entrou na sala.

De primeira, ele não viu o diretor em lugar algum. Não havia ninguém lá, só Fawkes, a fênix.

- Oi, Fawkes, como você esta? - Harry tentou sorrir. Talvez falando com o pássaro podia distrair seus pensamentos de impedir a catástrofe. Tinha um certo pressentimento de algo catastrófico estava por vir.

A ave voou ate ele e pousou no ombro de Harry.

- Onde está professor Dumbledore? - ele perguntou ao pássaro, como se fosse capaz de responder. - O que você acha, ele vai me expulsar? Eu acho que ele tem todas as razoes pra isso. Trouxe vergonha pra escola, e pra Ginny também. - ele riu. - Fawkes se aproximou mais dele, tentando encoraja-lo um pouco. - Você acha que posso ficar e trabalhar de guarda-caca que nem Hagrid? Ou você acha que Dumbledore acha que não valho a pena pra isso? Oh, Fawkes, a vida é tão difícil. Se eu pudesse mudar o passado, eu mudaria, pra evitar a humilhação que Ginny e Hogwarts estão sofrendo por minha causa. O que tiver que acontecer, você me promete que vai tomar conta de Dumbledore, não vai?

- Eu não acho que preciso da proteção dela, Harry. – a voz veio atrás dele. Ele se virou e viu uma porta secreta aberta na parede de onde o diretor saiu. – Mas você está certo, ela pode ser muito útil. – o homem sorriu, apontando seu dedo para a fênix. – Ao menos, me faz companhia quando estou entediado.

- Nunca achei que pudesse ficar entediado, senhor.

Os olhos do velho bruxo piscaram bastante.

- É claro que ficou entediado às vezes, Harry. Mas é que bons escândalos como o seu, não me deixam ficar entediado. Mas sente-se, por favor.

Harry engoliu seco e se sentou. Não tinha idéia de como reagir a frase de Dumbledore 'bons escândalos como o seu'.

- Está muito desapontado comigo, não é, professor? – ele disse.

- Eu deveria estar, é claro, deveria estar, não é? – ele sorriu. – Não posso deixar de ficar feliz que ao menos algo está acontecendo aqui. Hogwarts tem estado muito entediante ultimamente. – disse ele de uma maneira tão natural, que parecia que estava falando do tempo.

Harry ficou chocado.

- Mas o senhor vai me expulsar, não vai?

- Claro que não, Harry. – Dumbledore balançou a cabeça. – Não posso negar que você virou o mundo bruxo de cabeça pra baixo. Você deveria ser um dos melhores e o mundo bruxo precisa de você.

- O que o senhor planeja fazer comigo, senhor?

- Nada, filho, nada. – Alvo sorriu jovialmente.

- Mas você vai me deixar casar com Ginny, não vai?

- Só se você me aceitar como padrinho.

- Bom, eu já prometi ao Ron. – Harry disse.

- Não importa, Harry. – disse ele rindo, seus olhos azuis brilhando intensamente.

Estranhamente para Harry, ele parecia mais jovem sorrindo daquele jeito.

- Que tal fazermos uma linda festa de casamento para vocês dois? Vamos ver, que tal no Natal?

- No Natal, senhor?

- Imagine, como seria, o Baile de Inverno combinado com um casamento? Nenhum estudante vai querer passar os feriados em casa este ano!

Harry não entendia como Dumbledore estava sendo tão leniente. Ele esperava ser expulso, ou ao menos, ganhar uma bela detenção. Mas nada como aquilo. Cara engraçado, Dumbledore.

- Okay, então, Harry. Acho que discutimos os pontos principais, Harry. Você pode ir agora.

"Nós não tinhamos discutido nada. Acho que ele estava de saco cheio e queria alguém pra conversar. Pobre velho Dumbledore."

- Tá certo, senhor. – Harry disse e se levantou para sair, quando um barulho estranho encheu a sala, vindo da lareira.

No momento seguinte um homem e uma mulher apareceram, caindo no chão.

- Uh, bom vôo, péssima aterrisagem. – o homem berrou.

- Eu disse que já tínhamos usado pó de flú o suficiente, Tim. – a mulher gritou com ele, se levantando, tirando o pó das suas vestes amarelas. – Oh, Professor Dumbledore! Prazer em encontra-lo! – ela esticou a mão.

O diretor andou até ela e chacoalhou sua mão.

- Prazer conhece-la, senhora? Eu nem sei de quem eu tenho o prazer de conversar.

- Oh, Merlin, sou tão desajeitada! – a mulher bateu as mãos. – Sou Emeline Bacon do Semanário das Bruxas. E eu estou procurando por? Oh, aí está ele! – ela pegou o olhar de Harry parado diante da mesa do Diretor. Ela imediatamente se virou, deu as costas para Dumbledore e foi até o garoto. – Harry Potter! Oh, por Merlin, você está tão crescido! A ultima vez que vi você, você só tinha três meses! E que jovem bonito você se tornou! – ela pegou um pasmo Harry pelo braço, o levando até a janela.- Timmie! – ela ser virou para o assitente, - faça uma foto dele! Vai estar na primeira página!

Tim começou a clicar com sua câmera.

- Mas, Sra. Bacon, eu? – Harry estava sem fala. – Professor? – ele olhou pelo ombro da jornalista, procurando pelo Diretor. Dumbledore estava parado há quatro metros dele, com um olhar furioso no lugar da sua normal face pacifica.

- Okay, Timmie, já chega de fotos! – Emeline instruiu o homem. – E agora, Harry? Posso te chamar de Harry, você vai me deixar chama-lo pelo nome que te deram, não é? Então, Harry, tenho umas perguntas pra você.

- Você pode ter perguntas, mas não as fará. – o Diretor a cortou. – A porta está ali, Sra. Bacon. Ou pode voltar por onde veio. Minha lareira está a sua disposição.

- Mas Professor, eu tenho que fazer uma entrevista com Harry, e...

- Sem entrevistas! Esta é uma escola, uma instituição de ensino, Sra. Bacon, e estou lhe pedindo pra deixar meu estudante em paz! Saia do meu escritório, por favor!

- Nunca na minha carreira, eu encontrei uma pessoa tão rude quanto o senhor, Professor! – Emeline Bacon ficou ofendida. – Okay, eu deixarei seu escritório, senhor. Venhal, Timmie. – ela disse e saiu pela porta. Tim, o fotógrafo a seguiu.

- Rude? Eu? – Dumbledore exclamou. – Esta baixaria. Não consigo entender os jornalistas.

- Eu não consigo entender isso, professor. – Harry devolveu.

Naquele instante Dobby irrompeu na sala.

- Professor Dumbledore, senhor, eles estão por toda parte! – ele berrou.

- Quem? – Dumbledore e Harry perguntaram em uníssono.

- A pior escória do mundo, senhor: jornalistas! Eles invadiram o castelo! Eles trouxeram milhares de câmeras, centenas de potes de maquiagem e um dúzia de enormes coisas com lâmpadas coloridas, eu acho. E? Tendas, senhor.

- Tendas? – Dumbledore levantou a sobrancelha.

- Sim, senhor. – Dobby confirmou com uma expressão ansiosa. – Eu temo que eles planejam baixar aqui por um tempo.

- Baixar aqui? – Harry engasgou. "Não, não pode ser verdade! Estão fazendo tudo isso por minha causa? Maldição, realmente coloquei Hogwarts num problema. – Professor? – ele se virou para Dumbledore. – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Nós só podemos fazer uma coisa, Harry. – o Diretor suspirou. – Você vai ter que ir pra casa.

- Do meu padrinho?

- Não, filho.

Harry ficou pálido. Dumbledore não podia estar realmente planejando em manda-lo de volta aos Dursley, estava?

- Professor, por favor, lá não, qualquer lugar, mas não lá! – ele implorou, mas o diretor colocou uma mão no seu ombro, lhe dando um pouco de coragem.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas é o único lugar onde os jornalistas não vão incomodar você.

- Mas... mas e a escola, senhor? E o meu time de Quadribol?

- Eles vão ter que ficar sem você por enquanto, Harry. Não terá jogos até Março.

- Você não quer me deixar ficar com os Dursley até Março, né? - Harry o olhou branco como neve.

- Acho que não. – Dumbledore sorriu. – Eu vou te enviar uma coruja quando puder voltar. Não vai ter que ficar lá por muito tempo... umas duas semanas, no máximo.

Harry assentiu.

- Mas Professor, como vou voltar? Não há o Expresso de Hogwarts agora.

- Você vai usar Pó de Flú, então.

- Não posso. – Harry protestou. – Tio Valter bloqueou a lareira.

- Use a da Sra. Figg, então.

- Sra. Figg? – Harry tremeu. – Ela vai ter um ataque cardíaco assim que ela ver alguém na lareira dela, tenho certeza. Ela é uma senhora velha e doente, não é apropriado arriscar a saúde dela, senhor.

- Oh, não se preocupe com Arabella Figg, Harry. – o diretor sorriu. – Ela não vai ficar assustada. Algumas décadas atrás, vários jovens viajaram pela sua lareira, sabe? Ela foi uma jovem muito bonita. – um sorriso sonhador apareceu no rosto de Dumbledore. – Linda, na verdade.

Harry olhou para o Diretor, a boca aberta de surpresa. Dumbledore estava falando da mesma doida, e velha apaixonada por gatos, Sra. Figg? Como eles se conhecem? Ela era... será que ela..

- Oh, sim, Harry. Arabella Figg é uma bruxa. Bem escondida, não é?

- Er... é. – o garoto assentiu. – Você a conhece bem?

- E como! – Dumbledore riu. – Agora vá, Harry.

- Sim, Harry Potter, senhor, vá e fique seguro longe desses jornalistas lunáticos, senhor! – Dobby concordou.

- Tá certo. – Harry deu um longo suspiro. – Você tomará conta de Ginny pra mim?

- Pode contar com isso. – o Diretor confirmou, dando a Harry um pouco de Pó de Flú. O garoto arremessou no fogo, dizendo:

- Casa da Sra. Figg! – e se foi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tom Riddle, ou chamado como Lord Voldemort, estava sentado na sua poltrona, brincando com uma cebola. Ele gostava de cebolas e alhos. Eram sua alimentação favorita, alem de sangue-tônico, claro.

De repente uma cobra deslizou pela sala, com um envelope e alguns jornais na sua boca.

- Ah, o Profeta Diário! – Voldemort disse e pegou a carta e os jornais, dando tapinhas na cabeça da cobra. – Boa menina, Nagini, boa menina. Pega, Nagini! – ele jogou a cebola pela janela. A cobra se apressou atrás.

- Rabicho! – o Senhor do Escuro gritou.

Pedro Pettigrew, também conhecido como Rabicho, entrou na sala como um trovão.

- Sim, meu senhor? – a voz dele tremeu, assim como sua mão prateada reluzia segurando um prato. – Qual o meu dever? Eu devo lavar as janelas? Posso parar de lavar os pratos, meu senhor, se quiser.

- Não, Rabicho, só quero quer você vá ao correio e pague esta conta. – ele deu a Peter o envelope. – Eu não quero levantar suspeitas. Se não pagarmos as contas da Riddle House, alguns cobradores virão aqui, e eu terei que lhe matar, você sabe. Eu não quero isso.

- Compreendo, meu senhor. – Rabicho se curvou e saiu com a conta.

Nagini entrou na sala de novo, com a cebola na boca.

- Boa menina. – Voldemort fez um carinho na cabeça da cobra. – E agora me deixe sozinho. Eu quero ler em paz.

Nagini colocou a cabeça no ombro do seu mestre, tentando conseguir sua atenção.

- Eu disse, fora! – Voldemort gritou. Pobre Nagini quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Seu mestre estava de alguma maneira mais insuportável hoje, do que o normal. Ela decidiu evitar mais problemas e deixou a sala.

Voldemort abriu o primeiro jornal, _O Jornal do Beco Diagonal_.

- Coluna de esportes, figuras econômicas, - ele folheou as páginas. – anúncios, desenhos... Oh, odeio Martin Miggs!... receita da semana... celebridades... hei, _agora espere um minuto! – _seus olhos se arregalaram. – Harry Potter! Uma página inteira com Harry Potter! – ele riu. – Que merda aquele pequeno bastardo fez agora?

Ele começou a ler.

HARRY POTTER E O MAIOR ESCÂNDALO DA HISTÓRIA DE HOGWARTS

Assim como você, querido leitor, você já deva saber, Harry Potter, o garoto, que sobreviveu a maldição mortal quando tinha um ano de idade do Lord Você-sabe-quem, tem novamente se tornado o centro das atenções – embora desta vez não seja seu heroísmo, mas sim seu ato imprudente de ter engravidado a irmã do seu melhor amigo, Ginny Weasley.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts nunca foi exposta a tão terrível escândalo. Meus assistentes tem lido todos os livros relevantes, mas em vão – nenhum escândalo desta magnitude foi registrado na historia da magia no Reino Unido. Nós podemos atestar sem hesitação, que Harry Potter tem dado margem, que temos nos acostumado, para sanar nossa curiosidade.

Agora nós estamos em Hogwarts, onde o Sr. Potter está estudando o sétimo ano. Nossos planos de fazer uma entrevista com ele foi descartada pelo Professor Dumbledore, o Diretor da Escola. Nós temos a opinião de alguns estudantes e professores sobre esses eventos:

**Professor Snape**, professor de Poções de Harry: "Potter é igual ao pai. Descuidado e estúpido".

**Susan Cunningham**, melhor amiga da Srta. Weasley: "Sim, eu suspeitava de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo há umas três semanas. Ginny estava tendo enjôos matinais. Não tinha certeza se ela estava grávida ou não, mas tinha uma forte impressão que sim".

**Professor Snape**: "Para mim, não foi surpresa. Aquele garoto é podre até seu âmago".

**Ginny Weasley**, a futura mãe do filho de Potter: "Harry não tem culpa. Fui eu, eu o seduzi. Eu o amo, todos sabem".

**Draco Malfoy**, capitão do time de Quadribol da Sonserina: "Não foi surpresa pra mim. É exatamente o que você esperaria de Potter. Ele acha que tem o direito de fazer o que quer, por ser o favorito de Dumbledore. Eu não ficaria surpreso, se Dumbledore não o expulsasse... embora eu ache que mereça".

**Vicent Crabbe**, melhor amigo do Sr. Malfoy: "É, digo o mesmo que Draco. Potter é um xxx (nós não queremos repetir as palavras do Sr. Crabbe. Estamos certos de que entenderá, caro leitor.)".

**Gregory Goyle**, outro amigo do Sr. Malfoy: "Exatamente, Crabbe".

**Hermione Granger**, amiga do Sr. Potter: "Harry é um bom garoto. Mas ele é humano, como todos nós, e por isso ele cometeu um erro. Todos cometemos erros, então nenhum de nós temos o direito de condená-lo".

**Professor Snape: **"Desde a primeira vez que ele pisou nos terrenos de Hogwarts, ele tem atravessado todas as regras. Andando escondido no castelo no meio da noite junto com seus colegas, insultando os professores, indo ilegalmente a Hogsmeade, provocando colegas de escola – especialmente os Sonserinos -, ajudando prisioneiros a escapar, sempre querendo ser o centro das atenções – pense nele fazendo parte do Torneio Tri-bruxo... E agora ele corrompeu a jovem Weasley, também... uma grande realização". – ele adiciona sarcasticamente.

**Emilia Bullstrode**: " Não magoem o pobre Harry, por favor! Ele é um cara tão legal!" (Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Crabbe e Sr. Goyle trocam um olhar aturdido – temos que mencionar que a Srta. Bullstrode também é uma Sonserina.)

**Ronald Weasley**, melhor amigo do Sr. Potter: "No início, fiquei furioso com ele. Mas ele realmente ama minha irmã, e vai se casar com ela. Vou ficar feliz em tê-lo como meu cunhado, e não me importo com o que os outros dizem, ou o que vocês xxxx jornalistas escrevem".

(Obrigado, Sr. Weasley.)

**Sir Nicholas de Mimpsy-Porpington**, novo membro da caçada dos Sem-cabeça: "Eu gosto de Harry. Ele é bravo, esperto e está sempre pronto pra ajudar qualquer um, mesmo que, não mereça. Ele é generoso, e não deveria ser condenado, na minha opinião".

E finalmente, **Professor Snape**: "Ele tem talento para apenas duas coisas: Quadribol e pra arranjar problemas. Eu digo que merece ser expulso".

Sem comentários.

- Potter, Potter, Potter, que surpresa prazerosa! – Voldemort sussurrou, um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto nojento. Ele alcançou o outro jornal, _O Times de Hogsmeade_, no qual ele encontrou outro artigo detalhado sobre o pequeno romance de Harry com a garota Weasley.

- Nagini! – ele gritou. A cobra serpenteou na sala, tremendo de medo. Ela tinha certeza que seu mestre iria surra-la agora, ou dar um nó nela só pra se divertir. Mas Lord Voldemort não a olhou como se fosse surra-la. Pelo contrário, ele olhou implorando.

- Venha, Nagini! Eu vou te levar para dar uma volta. – os olhos da cobra se arregalaram. Ela parecia como se fosse um cachorro e balançou o rabo.

- Sim, Nagini, Eu estou num humor esplêndido hoje. Eu recebi noticias maravilhosas. – ele pegou uma cebola e a arremessou de novo. – Pega, garota!

X


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO NOVE – DE VOLTA AOS DURSLEY

- Eu tenho que enviá-lo de volta aos seus parentes trouxas para assegurar sua paz, do que na escola. – Dumbledore informou a Ginny, Ron e Hermione no seu escritório. – Eu espero que entendam.

- É claro, Professor. – Hermione assentiu. – Aquela ralé não o deixaria em paz, enquanto ficasse aqui.

- E? Quando ele volta? – Ginny perguntou timidamente.

- Logo, minha pequena, logo. – Alvo deu a ela um sorriso encorajador. – Eu sei como você está se sentindo agora. Você está confusa, amedrontada, e já sente falta dele, não é?

A jovem Weasley corou.

- Não posso negar.

- Eu o trarei de volta tão logo que essa escória saia daqui e a vida em Hogwarts volte ao normal.

- E quando será isso, Professor? – Ron perguntou. De alguma maneira ele não estava otimista sobre os jornalistas sairem de Hogwarts por sua livre vontade.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Sr. Weasley. – Dumbledore riu. – Eu tenho certeza de que eles não irão gostar da nossa hospitalidade por muito tempo. Hagrid está me ajudando nisso.

- Se Hagrid está no meio disso, então não me preocupo mais. – Ron suspirou. – Mas o que o senhor está planejando?

- Não me deixe revelar tudo ainda. – o Diretor sorriu, seus olhos azuis cintilando com uma eterna juventude. Ron, Hermione e Ginny sabiam que aquele olhar tinha uma certeza: Dumbledore estava planejando algo bem misterioso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry saiu da lareira, seus óculos escorregando do seu nariz, mas felizmente sem quebrar.

- Que bom que você veio, garoto, por favor pode dar a Betty e Vilma aquelas latinhas de Whiskas ali, na mesa da cozinha? – Sra. Figg o cumprimentou, se sentando numa poltrona, acariciando dois gatos que usavam fitas rosas nos pescoços. – Sabe, minhas pernas não são mais as mesmas que eram vinte anos atrás. – ela sorriu.

- Oh, é claro, senhora. – Harry se levantou, arrumando as vestes. – Além disso, a senhora não parece surpresa que estou aqui.

- Oh, é claro que não. – a mulher riu. – Eu também leio os jornais, Harry. Eu estava esperando algo como você deixar a escola, e conhecendo Dumbledore, eu esperava que ele enviasse você de volta a casa dos seus tios. E é claro que eu sei que Valter Dursley tem uma lareira bloqueada, então cheguei a conclusão que eu era a única de onde você pudesse chegar atráves da Rede de Flú. – Harry olhou aquela bruxa bem velha boquiaberto. A boa e velha doida Sra. Figg era mais esperta que ele pensava. – E por favor, coloque um pouco de leite nos pratos dos filhotes, poderia?

- Oh, claro. – Harry entrou na cozinha, pegou duas latas de whiskas e uma garrafa de leite e voltou a sala de estar.

Ele estava colocando leite em dois pratos rosas no chão, quando dois outros gatos apareceram na sala de estar.

- Fiquem longem, garotos! – a velha bruxa gritou com eles. – Vocês já ganharam seu jantar, seus bichos insaciáveis! – ela se virou para Harry. – Por favor, filho, pegue-os e os coloque para fora. Fred e Barney já jantaram. Agora é a vez de Vilma e Betty.

Harry assentiu, levando os dois filhotes machos porta a fora.

- Como estão seus outros gatos, Sra. Figg? – ele perguntou educadamente. Ele não se lembrava que ela tinha gatos com nomes dos Flinstones. Deviam ser novos, ele pensou.

- Meu... meus outros gatinhos? – os olhos da Sra. Figg encheram de lágrimas. – Eles... oh... foi tão terrível, filho! Um rolo-compressor veio, e... – ela enterrou o rosto entre as mãos.

Harry foi até ela, e se ajoelhou ao seu lado na poltrona, colocando uma mão no braço da velha bruxa.

- Eu não queria lhe lembrar nada ruim, desculpe.

Sra. Figg o olhou, com um pequeno asorriso no seu rosto molhado.

- Você é um bom garoto, Harry Potter. Um bom garoto mesmo.

- Eu acho que não. – ele suspirou, desviando os olhos da velha senhora. Ele se sentiu culpado de novo. Ele se sentiu envergonhado de ter deixado Hogwarts, deixando Ginny pra trás, a expondo aos prazeres dos jornalistas.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Alvo vai ficar de olho nela. – Arabella Figg disse.

Harry a olhou novamente.

- Como sabe?

- Não se preocupe, não sei ler mentes. – ela riu. – Eu adivinhei o que estava pensando, meu jovem. E eu repito: Dumbledore não vai deixa-la sair prejudicada. Os jornalistas não estão atrás dela, é você que eles querem. Ginny vai ficar segura, e vocês estarão juntos logo.

Um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto de Harry.

- Eu a amo muito, Sra. Figg. Eu quero voltar pra lá, nunca deixá-la...

- Eu entendo isso, filho. Mas primeiro temos que esperar até o escândalo passar. E então poderá voltar pra ela.

Harry assentiu, e colocou leite nos dois pratinhos. Wilma e Betty pularam do colo da velha e correu até seus pratos.

- Um, posso perguntar uma coisa? – o garoto se virou para Arabella.

- Obviamente, você já a fez? – ela riu.

"Wow, ela respondeu do mesmo jeito que Dumbledore seis anos atrás." Harry pensou. Ele estava surpreso que ainda lembrava das palavras do Diretor mesmo depois de tanto tempo, e estava surpreso que a velha Sra. Figg pensava da mesma maneira que Dumbledore.

- Bem, eu estava pensando porque a senhora colocou o nome dos gatos como os dos Flinstones.

- Oh, isso? – Arabella riu. – Eu estava querendo colocar como os dos Simpsons, mas nenhum dos meus gatinhos pareciam com Homer. É a historia.

- Entendi. – Harry riu e entendeu. – Acho que é melhor para a casa do meu tio. Tão logo eu acabe com isso, melhor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A campainha da Rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro zuniu.

- Duda, abre a porta! – Petúnia gritou das escadas.

- Eu estou vendo "A Vaca e o Frango", mãe! – o garoto gritou de volta. – Vai você!

A Sra. Dursley desceu as escadas. Ela não queria perturbar a "diversão"seu querido filhinho, agora que ele tinha voltado das férias de outono.

Ela andou até a porta, ouvindo um estrondoso arroto da frente da TV, seguindo de outro. A Vaca devia ter engasgado, e Duda tentou imitar. De acordo com Duda, ninguém podia arrotar tão bem quanto seu personagem de desenho favorito.

Então, Petúnia, andou até a porta, esperando ver o carteiro com algumas contas, ou o entregador de pizza com uma enorme pizza de pepperoni com curry.

Ela abriu a porta, deixou sair um pequeno gritou e bateu a porta na cara do visitante intruso.

- O que... aconteceu, mãe? – Duda gritou da sala de estar. "A Vaca e o Frango" tinha terminado, mas ele ainda não queria sair de frente da TV, porque Pokemon ia começar, e antes teria outro episódio com dois cachorros estúpidos.

- Não... não é ninguém, querido. – Petúnia murmurou. – Somente um pedinte, querido, não se preocupe.

- Por que eu me preocuparia? – Duda riu, abrindo um pacote de batatas-fritas.

Petúnia ficou parada na sala de estar, perto do filho. Ela tremia.

- Pare com isso, mãe! – Duda gritou cojm ela. – Sai daqui e vai ficar com medo em outro lugar, eu quero ver Pokemon!

- Oh, é claro, docinho. – Petúnia tentou sorrir, se levantou e foi até a cozinha, mas parou no caminho.

"Era Harry... Harry! Que porcaria ele fazendo ali agora?" – sua mente gritava com terror. Eles não tinham visto seu sobrinho por mais de um ano, desde que ele tinha se mudado com seu padrinho, depois que Sirius White ou O-que-seja tinha sido declarado inocente. Aquele padrinho pobre coitado assassino em massa! Quando viram Harry pela última vez, ele disse que nunca voltaria, a menos que fosse para transformá-los em lesmas.

Petúnia tremeu de novo. Harry estava ali! Ele voltou para se vingar deles por ter sido tratado tão mal por quinze anos!

O dia do julgamente tinha finalmente chegado!

Petúnia estava quase a ponto de perder a conciência.

Ela foi até a porta da cozinha, mas não entrou. "E se ele explodisse a casa, se eu não abrisse a porta? Ele não é menor de idade mais, então usar magia não é mais proibido pelas leis mágicas! Oh meu Deus, ele poderia?"

- Duda! – ela gritou, correndo até a sala de estar, checando se seu querido filhinho não tinha sido transformado num porco de peruca.

Não. Duda ainda estava ali, assistindo Pokemon.

- Vai, Pikachu, esmaga ele! Apaga ele, todos eles! – ele gritava.

Sra. Dursley colocou suas mãos sobre o peito, dando um suspiro de alivio. Seu amado Dudiquinha estava ileso.

Mas e se... e se Harry Potter ainda estava parado na porta, pensando em que maldição usar neles?

- Não! – ela berrou, fazendo Duda pular, e correr até a entrada.

- Okay, o que você quer? – ela soltou abrindo a porta. – Quer nos transformar em morcegos? Ok, vá em frente, se divirta, mas não esqueça que sem nós você não estaria vivo! – seus olhos enviava bolas de fogo para o sobrinho.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Do que a senhora está falando, Tia Petúnia?

- Você veio se vingar, não veio? – ela gritou tão alto, que até seus vizinhos começaram a se interessar pelos eventos que acontecia nos Dursley.

- O que? Oh... não! – o garoto chacoalhou a cabeça. – Na verdade estou procurando refugio aqui.

- Ref... refugio? – Petúnia se chocou. – Você está fugindo?

- Bem, mais ou menos. – ele corou. – Mas não vai ser por muito tempo, eu prometo. Apenas umas duas semanas, e eu voltarei. Vão me deixar entrar?

O garoto pode estar mentindo, Petúnia pensou. Ele estava planejando se vingar deles, não é? Mas... e se ele decidisse dar a eles uma última chance para dar-lhe a oportunidade de fazer tudo muito bom agora? E se ele se decidisse em tranformá-los em baratas, ou não, depois de experimentar a hospitalidades deles mais uma vez? E se...?

- Oh... claro! – ela se forçou a sorrir. – Se faça em casa, meu sobrinho. – ela o empurrou, o guiando até a entrada. – Duda, venha e cumprimente nosso hóspede! – ela gritou.

- Me deixem em paz. Pikachu está achatando alguém e outros pokemons estão rasgando outros em pedacinhos!

- Eu disse pra vir AGORA! – Petúnia berrou, numa voz com ordem.

- Okaaaaaaaay, 'tô indo. – o garoto gordo levantou com um olhar furioso no rosto. Ele estava para perder o grande massacre final. Ele andou até a entrada, e gelou.

- M... mãe... este.. este é o Harry? – ele murmurou, percebendo que não conseguia mover nenhuma parte do corpo, só a boca.

- Sim, querido, seu primo decidiu nos visitar. Não é maravilhoso? – Petúnia deu ao filho um sorriso enorme. – Duda, vá lá fora e traga as bagagens de Harry.

- O quêeeeeeeeeeee? – o garoto perguntou, com seus olhos arregalados.

- Oh, não precisa disso, tia, não tenho bagagens. – Harry disse modestamente. – Mas obrigado, de qualquer maneira. Podia comer alguma coisa... como pão velho?

- Pão velho? Mas Harry? – sua tia bateu as mãos, chacoalhando a cabeça em descrença. – Você é nosso hóspede, querido. Você merece um... – naquele momento a campainha tocou. Ela abriu a porta, e viu o entregador de pizza parado ali. -... uma enorme pizza de pepperoni e curry que viu na vida, Harry, querido.

- Huh? – Duda olhou para sua mãe. Ela deve ter ficado louca. Dando a pizza DELE para Harry? Ele balançou a cabeça. Iston não podia estar acontecendo com ele, podia?

Uma hora mais tarde Harry já estava no seu minúsculo quarto sonhando com sua Ginny: ela estava vestindo um lindo vestido branco, que de alguma maneira brilhava com os candelabros do Salão Principal de Hogwarts. Música vinha de algum lugar... era puro encantamento, assim como Ginny.

Harry sorriu no seu travesseiro. Ele se sentia feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz.

XXXXXXXXX

Ele não acordou quando a porta da frente abriu e um exausto Valter Dursley entrou.

Duda correu até seu pai, com a intenção de reclamar a ele, da sua mãe má que ousava dar sua pizza a Harry. Quando ele abriu sua boca para começar a reclamar, Petúnia entrou na sala, dando a ele um olhar de "cale-a-boca-e-volte-a-assistir-Mr.-Bean". Duda decidiu que não teria como enfrentar a mãe, então saiu. Estranhamente ele não prestou muita atenção no seu programa favorito naquela noite.

- O que aconteceu, Petúnia? - Valter perguntou com uma expressão confusa no seu rosto gordo. Ele não estava acostumado a ver sua esposa negar nada a seu amado Duda.

- Venha, vamos lá fora. – ela o pegou pelo braço, e o guiou até o jardim. – É melhor você sentar.

Valter levantou as sobrancelhas. Não era estilo da Petúnia conversar com ele daquele jeito. Mas ele compreendeu, contudo.

Sua esposa também se sentou no banco do jardim.

- Vá logo, Petunia!

Ela suspirou.

- Harry voltou, Valter.

- O que? – Sr. Dursley fez uma expressão como se alguem tivesse engolido uma lagartixa.

- Ele voltou... mas por apenas umas duas semanas, ele disse. – Petunia devolveu. – Ele tinha que deixar aquela... aquela _escola_... por um tempo.

- Deixar? – Valter ainda a olhava como se houvesse quatro lagartixas dentro do seu estomago. – Por que?

- Ele está... ele está fugindo.

- Fugindo? – Sr. Dursley engasgou. – Era só o que faltava: o filho maniaco e maldito da sua maldita irmã, está fugindo de alguém! Ele cometeu algum crime naquela "escola"?

- Eu não sei. – Petúnia tremeu. – Não ousei perguntar. Você se lembra do que ele disse a um ano e meio atrás antes de ir viver com o padrinho dele?

O rosto de Valter escureceu.

- Ele nos ameaçou. Ele disse que poderia nos transformar em... lagartixas?

- Não, lesmas cabeludas, Valter, mas não importa. Poderia até ser esterco de besouro... e é por isso que eu decidi ser extremamente gentil com ele.

- Extremamente gentil??

- É. – ela suspirou. – Ele poderia mudar de ideia sobre a coisa de "olho por olho", se pudesse nos perdoar, Valter.

- Eu não preciso que ele nos perdoe, Petunia! – ele levantou a voz. – Aquele garoto é um... – Petúnia levantou a mão e tampou a boca do marido.

- Sim, ele é, mas não podemos esquecer do que ele é capaz. Então nós TEMOS que ser agradaveis com ele. Não importa como isso vai ser difícil, não importa o que teremos que negar ao Dudinha, esta é a ÚNICA maneira de persuadir Harry com nossas boas intenções. Você entende, Valter?

Sr. Dursley assentiu. Sua esposa estava certa. Se eles não quisessem acordar como minhocas, eles tinham que agradar o sobrinho.

- Teremos que colocá-lo no quarto de Dudinha, e ele irá para o quarto menor. O que acha? – ele perguntou a mulher.

Petunia consentiu.

- É um bom começo, Valter. E lembre-se: sempre sorria!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou com alguém batendo na sua janela. Era Edwiges, com uma carta.

Ele a deixou entrar e pegou o correio.

"Querido Harry,

Dumbledore nos disse que teve que ir. Fiquei triste, mas entendi que era a única maneira de lhe salvar dos jornalistas. Imagine, que eles ainda estão aqui! Eles trouxeram tendas, fizeram um acampamento e estão fazendo entrevistas com quem puder. Draco Malfoy se mostrou como um grande voluntário para denegrir sua imagem sempre que pode. E Snape também, é claro. Eu não sei se você tem lido esses artigos ou não, mas acho que não. Seus parentes trouxas não compram a "Bruxa Semanal", o "Jornal do Beco Diagonal" ou o "Times de Hogsmeade", certo?

Dumbledore nos disse que já encontrou uma maneira de se livrar desses jornalistas. Hagrid está tomando parte nisso, mas não acho que dará certo.

Imagine, Rita Skeeter tambem está aqui. Ela... e todos os jornalistas... estão desapontados quando souberam que você deixou Hogwarts. Dumbledore não contou onde você estava, então não se preocupe, você está seguro.

Ontem recebi uma carta de Sirius. Ele me parabenizou por me tornar parte da sua familia. Ele é um homem muito gentil!

Por favor, me responda logo, quero saber como você está indo.

Não se preocupe, eu e o bebê estamos bem.

Com amor, Sua Ginny.

PS: Oh, eu quase esqueci: Ron e Hermione estão namorando! Bem, o que você acha? Estou felicíssima! Nós poderemos criar uma enorme familia juntos: Potters, Weasleys e Grangers! Legal, não é?"

Harry sorriu. Ele pegou uma caneta (ele deixou todas suas penas em Hogwarts) e escreveu uma resposta para Ginny, e outras duas: uma para Ron e outra para Hermione.

Ele estava feliz que seus dois melhores amigos tinham finalmente se acertado. Havia algo ali enrolado a muito, muito tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry vestiu suas vestes e desceu as escadas. Ele estava preparado para o ataque do Tio Valter.

Mas, ele pensou, se o tio quisesse enxota-lo, ele já teria feito, certo?

Bem, nunca pode conhecer Valter Dursley o suficiente.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, três pessoas pularam dos seus assentos.

Duda e Tia Petúnia sorriram de forma forçada. Como era estranho.

Harry se virou para o tio, esperando o riso malicioso e algumas palavras como: "Bom te encontrar, Harry, a porta é daquele lado!"

Mas nada disso aconteceu.

Tio Valter estava com um sorriso estupido também.

- Venha, meu garoto, sente-se. – ele disse com uma voz suntuosa.

Harry pensou que não tinha ouvido direito. Tio Valter sendo legal com ele? Isto era pra ser o fim do mundo?

- Uh, bom dia pra todos. – Harry murmurou e se sentou no fim da mesa.

- O que está fazendo tão longe da gente, garoto? – Valter perguntou. – Venha, sente aqui. – ele apontou seu dedo para a ponta da mesa.

- Perdão? – Harry piscou. Ele deve estar sonolento, e isto é só um sonho, ele disse a si mesmo.

- De agora em diante, este será seu lugar na mesa, filho. – o tio deu a ele um sorriso enorme.

- Está se sentindo bem, Tio Valter? – Harry perguntou. – Duda, não vai me bater?

- Oh, não ousaria fazer isto! – o garoto protestou.

- Os ovos mexidos vão esfriar se você não comer logo. – Tia Petúnia disse. – Quantos ovos vai querer, Harry, querido? Três, quatro?

Harry fechou os olhos. Isto deve ser um sonho, com certeza. Tia Petúnia perguntando se ele quer comer? Isso não fazia sentido. Sua tia sempre adorou deixá-lo faminto! O que era essa conversa de repente?

- Uh... só um, por favor. – ele respondeu. – Eu não quero que Duda fique com fome por minha causa!

- Que coração nobre ele tem, Valter! – Petunia começou a sorrir.

- Uh.. me desculpem, mas poderia fazer uma pergunta? – Harry começou.

- É claro, meu garoto, vá em frente! – Tio Valter assentiu.

- Essa é... essa é Rua dos Alfeneiros número quatro? A verdadeira Rua dos Alfeneiros numero quatro? Vocês são realmente meu tio, tia e primo? Ou é um truque de Voldemort?

Valter e Petunia trocaram olhares confusos.

- Mas é claro que nós somos reais, filho! – Sr. Dursley disse. – Por que está tendo dúvidas?

- Quem é Voldemort? – Duda o cortou.

- Cale a boca, Duda. – Valter e Petunia gritaram com o filho, que chorou. Nunca, nunca em dezessete anos de vida, eles o tinham tratado deste jeito! Isto pedia uma vingança!

- Bem, Voldemort, também chamado de "Você-sabe-quem", ou "Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear", é o lorde das trevas maligno que matou meus pais. – Harry explicou. – Ele ressussitou três anos atrás, dos ossos do seu pai, da carne do seu servo e do meu sangue.

- Seu... seu sangue? – Duda estava branco como uma ovelha.

Harry balançou a cabeça: sim.

- Foi terrivel. Eu tive que... mas por que estão tão interessados nisso? Nunca se interessaram pelos meus problemas.

- Mas nós estamos, filho, nós estamos. – tio Valter falou.

- É, enquanto você não nos transformar em lesmas. – Duda murmurou.

- Cale a boca, Duda! – seus pais gritaram.

"Oh, então é por isso que estão tão legais comigo!" – Harry pensou. – "Eles estão com medo. Medo de morrer..." – ele sorriu levemente. Talvez essas pequenas férias forçadas com os Dursley não serão tão terríveis assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10 – A AMEAÇA EMÍLIA

Os dias seguintes foram provavelmente os melhores da vida que Harry já tinha tido na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Tio Valter, Tia Petúnia e Duda estavam prontos pra fazer pra ele tudo por ele, mesmo se não pedisse por nada. (Eles até o toleravam perambulando pela casa usando suas vestes da escola.) Ele sabia que essa súbita gentileza da família Dursley tinha apenas uma razão: tinham medo dele.

Por três ou quatro dias ele se encontrou numa situação super divertida. Ele até escreveu para seus amigos, padrinho e noiva, para dizer que ele estava sendo bem tratado pelos parentes. Ron lhe escreveu lhe dizendo para aproveitar cada segundo da sua "nova vida" e devolver tudo o que Duda lhe fez trabalhar, e fazer tudo ficar o mais sórdido possível. Ron até lhe enviou uma lista com as melhores idéias (seus irmãos gêmeos adicionaram suas próprias idéias na lista):

- primeiro de tudo, faça ele limpar o banheiro, de preferência sem luvas.

- depois de lhe dizer que ele está fedendo, o mande lavar o carro e lavar si mesmo.

- o faça aparar a cerca no formato do castelo de Hogwarts.

- o faça limpar o seu quarto cinco vezes por dia.

- não o deixe ver TV, mas sempre diga como foi terrível o último episódio de Pokemon para que ele fique verde de inveja.

- coma maravilhosamente tortas na frente dele mas não lhe dê nenhum pedaço.

- finalmente, quando ele quiser ir para a cama, o faça ficar acordado e ficar de olho na possibilidade de ataques de dementadores e jornalistas.

Quando Harry leu a carta, não pode deixar de gargalhar. Ele sentiu uma grande tentação de tentar cada item da lista com seu primo, mas eventualmente seu bom coração não iria deixar de importunar Duda.

Ele também recebeu uma carta de Hermione, lhe dizendo para não ouvir os garotos Weasley, porque eram incrivelmente infantis. Harry sorriu. A boa e velha Mione. Ela sempre queria que as pessoas fossem como ela: absolutamente perfeitas, e não criancinhas. Mas ela sempre parecia esquecer de uma coisa: os garotos amadurecem muita depois das garotas.

Seu padrinho lhe escreveu sobre o emprego com Arthur Weasley (eles finalmente haviam conseguido pegar Lucio Malfoy – eles encontraram uma infinidade de objetos de magia negra ilegais na casa dele). Sirius também lhe enviou saudações de Bicuço.

Harry recebeu uma carta de Ginny, também. A garota reassegurou sobre seu amor infinito. Ela também lhe contou sobre o desenvolvimento sobre o caso dos jornalistas. Ela escreveu que Rita Skeeter estava sendo pior que nunca, importunando as pessoas e coisas deste tipo.

"Se Hermione não a tivesse libertado... E você sabe, Harry, tenho certeza que foi Draco a primeira pessoa que contou a ela sobre nosso bebê. Ela não poderia ter sabido de outra maneira".

'É claro... Draco. Quem mais?'- Harry pensou descendo as escadas para o almoço. (Tia Petúnia cozinhou seu prato favorito e fez uma torta doce.)

A família estava sentada a mesa, Harry estava indo se sentar na ponta da mesa, quando a campainha tocou.

- Duda, vá abrir a porta! – a mãe ordenou.

- Manda o Harry abrir.

- Não retruque, Duda! – Valter gritou com o filho.

- Fico contente em ir. – Harry o interrompeu e se levantou.

- Obrigada, querido. Um cavalheiro tão educado! – Petúnia elogiou enquanto Harry saia da cozinha e abria a porta da frente.

- Emília! – ele gritou.

Sim, era Emilia Bullstrode parada no tapete da entrada.

- Harry! – ela gritou, o puxando para um abraço. – O)lh, eu senti tanto sua falta! Dumbledore disse que você voltaria logo, mas não podia esperar tanto tempo, meu adorável herói! – ela o apertava tanto que ele quase sufocou.

- Obrigada pela visita, Emilia. – ele murmurou, tirando os braços da menina do seu redor. Não era uma tarefa fácil.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu se soltar e ficar a meio metro de Emilia, um Duda curioso chegou na entrada, olhando por cima dos ombros de Harry para ver quem era.

Era uma garota. Uma garota que parecia com ele. Ele estava parado como um poste, sua boca aberta, e não podia pronunciar uma palavra. Estava abobalhado.

- Seu primo? – Emilia perguntou.

- Uh, é. – Harry murmurou. – Emilia, esse é Duda. Duda, essa é Emília.

- Oi. – a garota disse com um sorriso enorme.

- Prazer... prazer em conhecê-la. – Duda tremeu.

- Uh, não vai me convidar pra entrar, Harry? – Emilia sugeriu.

- Oh, é claro. – Harry disse.

- Sinta-se em casa. – Duda adicionou, finalmente sua voz saindo novamente.

- Obrigado. – Emilia sorriu, não dando um olhar ao garoto gordo toda a atenção que dava a Harry, para o maior alívio de Harry e Duda.

XxX

- Então, você é amiga de Harry? – Petúnia perguntou polidamente depois do almoço. (Emilia provou ter um apetite maior do que de Duda).

- Bem, mais ou menos. – a garota riu. – Pra dizer a verdade, Sra. Dursley, Harry e eu nunca nos importamos um com o outro até uma semana atrás.

"Por que você não diz que eu ainda não me importo com você? Por que?" – Harry suspirou.

- Entendo. – Petúnia assentiu. – Você estuda na mesma classe de Harry, Emilia?

- Não. Ele é um Grifinório, eu sou Sonserina. – a garota disse, como se fossem obvias para os Dursley como as casas de Hogwarts eram chamadas.

- Ele é o que, e você é o que? – Duda cortou.

- Hogwarts, nossa escola, você sabe, tem quatro casas. – Harry explicou. – Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Há um chapéu que sorteia o estudante para uma destas casas no começo do primeiro ano.

- Exatamente. – Emilia assentiu. – Eu queria que você tivesse ido para a Sonserina, Harry. – ela disse.

- Nos diga mais sobre a escola! – Petúnia fingiu estar interessada. – Nós estamos tão curiosos, não é, Valter?

- Huh? – o marido perguntou. Petúnia o encarou, não parecendo gentil. – Oh, claro. – ele devolveu sorrindo.

- O que você quer saber? – Harry perguntou. Ele não estava acostumado com os Dursley perguntando sobre a escola. Era sempre um tópico tabu na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número quatro.

- A senhora gostaria de ouvir sobre as façanhas de Harry, Sra. Dursley? – Emilia ofereceu.

Tio Valter o olhou, com uma expressão interessada no seu rosto.

- Façanhas? Que façanhas? – ele não podia imaginar seu sobrinho saco-de-ossos fazendo nada heróico. De fato o conceito de heroísmo tinha um significado totalmente diferente de Valter Dursley do que da maioria das pessoas. Ele achava que o heroísmo de verdade significava ser capaz de viver junto com um sobrinho idiota que na verdade tinha sangue bruxo correndo nas veias.

- Que façanhas? – Emilia riu (ela parecia mais feia que o normal). – Bem, é claro que encarar e derrotar Lord Você-sabe-Quem no primeiro ano, salvando Ginny Weasley - quando ela disse o nome ela fez uma careta desgostosa – do Rei das Serpentes, vencendo o torneio Tri-bruxo como o competidor mais jovem, encarando e duelando com Lord Você-sabe-Quem de novo e sobrevivendo, ajudando Sirius Black a derrotar Lord Você-sabe-Quem no ano passado, bem, que mais? – ela pausou.

- Er, é claro, tem sido o jogador de Quadribol mais jovem do último século, e o mais talentoso voando numa vassoura, também, e é claro, ele lutou e venceu um Dragão Rabo Córneo Húngaro, salvou Ron e a irmã de Fleur dos sereianos arriscando sua posição de líder no torneio, e, er, é, acho que é isso.

Tio Valter, Tia Petúnia e Duda estavam olhando a garota por quatro minutos sem falar, enquanto Harry desejava desaparecer naquele momento. Ficou com vergonha de não ter aprendido isso ainda.

- Você fez... fez todas essas coisas, Harry? – seu primo foi o primeiro a recuperar a voz.

- É, mas eu nunca estive sozinho. Meus amigos me ajudaram muito.

- Ah, ele está sendo modesto. – Emilia riu. – Quando ele encarou o Senhor da Trevas no quarto ano, ele estava sozinho, acompanhado pelo corpo de Cedrico Diggory. Certo, Harry.

- Certo. – o garoto suspirou. Ser lisonjeado pela sua chamada família era a ultima coisa que ele precisava. Bem, não a ultima porque ter Emilia Bullstrode dando em cima dele era a bem a ultima coisa que ele queria.

- Sim, Sr. e Sra. Dursley, seu sobrinho é um verdadeiro herói! – Emilia riu, e passou o braço em volta de Harry. – Ele é tão maravilhoso!

- VOCÊ é que é maravilhosa, Emilia! – Duda soltou.

Por um segundo todos os olhares se focarem nele. Eles ouviram direito? Dudinha, o Dudinha deles – chamou uma garota de maravilhosa? Impossível.

Petúnia chacoalhou a cabeça e decidiu que ela tinha interpretado mal as palavras do filho. Duda não poderia gostar de uma garota, que é era dessa laia! Ela tremeu com o pensamento. Ter uma pessoa desse hocus-pocus na casa era o suficiente, mas dois já era demais!

- Bem, Sr. e Sra. Dursley, eu tenho que ir agora. – Emilia se levantou.

- Graças a Deus! – Harry exclamou.

- Huh? – a garota se virou para ele.

- Eu disse que pena! – Harry se corrigiu.

- Eu sei que você gostaria que eu ficasse, mas só passei para ver como estava. Se eu ficar mais tempo, minha ausência na escola vai ser descoberta. Eu tenho que voltar pra Hogwarts.

Harry assentiu, seus olhos brilhando.

- Como você vai voltar? – ele perguntou.

- Do jeito que eu vim. – a garota respondeu. – Pela lareira da Sra. Figg. – na hora Valter e Petúnia trocaram olhares nervosos. "A Sra. Figg é um deles?"

- Como você conhece a Sra. Figg? – Harry perguntou.

- Oh, eu ouvi uma discussão entre Ginny e Neville, e eles mencionaram esse velha morcega.

- Não a chame assim! – Harry gritou. – Ele merece mais respeito.

- É, é, é sim. – Emilia sorriu. – Não fique bravo, meu precioso, okay?

- A Sra. Figg não ficou surpresa ao te ver saindo da lareira dela?

- Só um pouco. Ele disse que esperava que algumas pessoas quisessem te visitar.

- Entendo. Venha, vou te levar lá fora. – Harry disse.

- E eu lhe acompanharei até a casa da Sra. Figg, okay? – Duda se ofereceu.

- Duda? – Valter estava pra mandá-lo voltar.

- Deixe-o ir, tio. – Harry sorriu. Ele queria se livrar de Emilia tão logo o possível.

Então Duda e Emilia saíram na direção da casa da velha Arabella Figg, que ficavam a trezentos metros dali.

- Você gosta de Pokemon, Emilia? – o garoto perguntou, não tendo a menor idéia do que conversar.

- O que? – a garota levantou a sobrancelha. – É alguma coisa trouxa?

- Oh, deixa pra lá. – Duda pressionou os lábios. "Estraguei tudo! Estraguei tudo!"

- Oh, bem, aqui estamos. – Emilia disse quando chegaram ao portão do jardim da Sra. Figg. – Você quer entrar e me ver sair? Eu presumo que nunca tenha visto algo assim antes.

- Bem, na verdade, eu já vi. – Duda tremeu. - Mas por que não?

Antes de eles entrarem na casa, ele alcançou a mão de Emilia.

- Uh, Mili, posso lhe dizer uma coisa?

- Claro, o que?

- Eu... eu gosto de você, eu acho.

A garota largou a mão rapidamente.

- Seu trouxa idiota! Você acha que eu prestei atenção em você? Tonto. Há muitas razões por que eu não faria isto.

- E quais são? – Duda murmurou, corando.

- Primeiro de todas: você é feio e gordo! Número dois: você não pode competir com Harry em nada! Ele é esguio, lindo, sexy, poderoso, bravo, esperto, potente.

- Potente? O que você quer dizer com isso? – Duda fez uma cara de total burrice.

- O que? – a garota riu. – Você não sabe por que ele teve que sair da escola?

- Não. – Duda chacoalhou a cabeça. – Por que?

- Porque ele engravidou Ginny Weasley e colocou Hogwarts num terrível escândalo, é o por que!

- Engravidou? – o garoto parecia mais um macaco que um burro.

- Engravidou ela! – Emilia disse. – Você é tão estúpido, ou finge ser?

- Uh, deixa pra lá. – ele tentou sorrir. – Vamos entrar, certo?

Eles entraram na casa da Sra. Figg. A velha senhora estava alimentando os filhotes quando eles chegaram.

- Já esta indo, srta. Bullstrode? – ela os olhou.

- Já. Tenho que ir. – ela disse e alcançou um pote pequeno e pegou uma mão cheia de um pó brilhante.

- Tchau, Duda. – a garota jogou o pó no fogo e disse: - Hogwarts!

No segundo seguinte, ela desapareceu.

Sra. Figg riu da expressão estúpida de Duda.

- Jeito estranho de viajar, né?

- Como... como se chama essa coisa? – o garoto perguntou.

- Pó de Flú. – a velha respondeu. – Você pode viajar por lareiras com ele. Quinhentos anos atrás levou o prêmio do Concurso de Invenções Bizarras.

- Entendo. – o garoto suspirou e estava saindo, quando velha senhora o parou.

- Você parece extremamente triste, meu garoto. Qual o problema?

- Qual? – Duda se virou. – Acho que estou apaixonado.

- Oh, uma boa razão pra ficar triste. – Sra. Figg riu. – Essa jovem que acabou de sair é a sortuda?

- Sortuda? Não, Harry é o sortudo, porque ela o ama, embora não saiba o por que. – ele tremeu. – Emilia nunca vai gostar de mim... ela disse que sou gordo e feio.

"O roto falando do esfarrapado". – Arabella pensou com um sorriso.

- Bem, uma coisa é certa meu garoto: Harry não está apaixonado pro ela. Ele ama outra.

- Aquela Ginny que está grávida do filho dele?

- É. Uma garota maravilhosa ela é. Espero que sejam muito felizes juntos.

Duda não respondeu. Ele nunca quis que Harry fosse feliz, e agora ele queria bem menos do que antes.

Mas ELE pretendia ser feliz. E pela primeira vez na sua vida ele não queria saber de vídeos, mountain bikes e comida, comida, comida como fonte de felicidade. Não.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida ele achou que apenas o amor pudesse faze-lo feliz. O amor de Emilia Bullstrode, pra ser exato.

X

Duda não queria ir direto pra casa. Ele foi pra fora, se escondeu debaixo de uma árvore e esperou. Ele sabia que a velha Sra. Figg iria sair para uma caminhada. Ela sempre saia pra esticar as pernas.

Agora Duda sabia que aquela velha era uma bruxa. Ela tinha que ser. Não lhe ocorreu pergunta-la, mas ele sabia positivamente que a louca, amante de gatos Arabella Figg era da laia deles. Se não, por que ela teria Pó de Flú, certo?

Quando ele viu a velha senhora sair de casa sozinha, ela não quis levar nenhum dos seus gatos, Duda entrou na casa. Para sua surpresa não estava aberta.

"Bem, sua velha louca, não deveria confiar na honestidade das pessoas!" – ele riu.

Ele fez o caminho até a lareira. Ele nem viu Barney e Fred atrás dos seus calcanhares.

A possibilidade de tentar o que ele queria estava a sua frente agora. Ele apenas tinha que ir até a escola, dizer a Emilia que ele não era tão idiota quanto ela acreditava que ele era, e ela iria cair nos seus braços. Ele lhe pediria para ser sua esposa – não se importando com a opinião dos seus pais sobre o casamento Bruxo-trouxa – e a traria para a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era fácil, em teoria.

Ele pegou um pouco do pó brilhante, jogou nas chamas, e disse:

- Hogw.. malditos gatos! – ele quis chutar Barney da sua perna, mas não houve tempo.

Ele foi sugado pelas chamas.

X


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11 - CONSPIRAÇÃO

Não muito longe, Duda sentiu-se sair da lareira, numa sala muito escura. Ele se levantou, checando se tudo estava bem com ele e olhou em volta. Ele deveria estar numa masmorra ou num celeiro, porque era escuro e assustador. Ele voltou até a lareira até sentir algo tocar no seu ombro.

- Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggghhhh! – ele gritou, se virando. Era apenas uma mão de uma velha armadura. Ele secou a testa e se virou.

Naquele momento ele pegou um olhar de uma mão sobre uma mesa. Mas não havia corpo pertencente a ela.

Ele estava quase desmaiando.

"Que merda de lugar eu estou?" ele pensou. "Esta será a famosa Hogwarts deles?", ele estava certo de que não era. "Bem, não importa que lugar seja, é melhor eu sair daqui o mais rápido possível!", ele disse a si mesmo.

Ele saiu da sala e viu uma loja vazia cheia de coisas horrorosas que ele nunca tinha visto. Bem, não era Hogwarts, com certeza.

Para seu grande alívio, não havia ali nenhum atendente a vista. Ele poderia sair da loja sem ninguém notar.

Ele andou nas pontas dos pés na sala, até a porta. Assim que estava do lado de fora, a primeira coisa que ele viu, foi uma passagem bem estreita com uma placa velha e rústica no sentido oposto dizendo que ele estava na Travessa do Tranco.

Ele cuidadosamente olhou em volta. O lugar lhe dava arrepios. No outro lado da passagem ele viu uma bruxa velha e muito feia pesando carne estragada com várias medidas. O cheiro era terrível, mas Duda não podia se decidir se era a carne que cheirava mal ou era a bruxa. Talvez os dois.

Ele se virou para a esquerda e trombou com um homem carregando um scythe.

- Oooaaaa! – ele gritou e correu pelo beco na crença que o homem queria scythe nele. Não importava qual direção ele corria, ele não olhava as placas nas paredes, apenas corria, corria, corria, até que tropeçou numa vassoura caída.

Ele caiu com o rosto pra baixo e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Ele não queria olhar pra cima, não queria ver nada.

- Me deixem em paz, me deixem em paz, todos vocês, por favor! – ele implorou, colocando o rosto entre as palmas gordas, tentando se fechar em outro mundo. Primeiro ele nem tinha notado quando quatro mãos o agarraram e o ajudaram a ficar de pé.

- Hey, pare com isso! – uma voz disse. – Não tem vergonha? Um garoto grande como você implorando que nem um menininha de quatro anos?

- Não o aborreça, Jorge, não vê que está chocando esse pobre garoto?

- Pobre garoto? – a outra voz riu. – Mas, Fred os Dursley são possivelmente mais ricos que os Malfoys!

Ouvindo o nome Dursley, Duda tirou as mãos do rosto e abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu foi quatro olhos o examinando.

- Uou, Jorge, este é realmente o garoto Dursley! – a voz, pertencente ao proprietário dos olhos da esquerda, gritou.

- É claro que é ele. – o outro riu. – Perdido, Dudinha? Precisa de alguns caramelos, talvez?

Foi o minuto que Duda percebe com quem ele estava falando. Os dois garotos que lhe deram os caramelos Incha-Língua três anos antes!

- Não, diga que não é você. – ele murmurou, voltando por onde veio.

- Hey, Dudiquinha, já indo? – Fred brincou. – Agora que nós queríamos dividir nossos doces com você! Não está interessado?

Mas Duda não o ouviu. Ele estava correndo tão rápido quanto suas pernas gordas podiam carregá-lo.

- Ele não estava interessado. – Jorge declarou.

- Que pena! – Fred riu. – Ele teria gostado dos nossos novos caramelos Pinta-Língua.

X

Na aula de Tato das Criaturas Mágicas daquele dia Hagrid instruiu os Grifinórios e Sonserinos como dar banho nos Marcianos frescos em grandes tubos, porque o cheiro "estranho" dos alienígenas ainda não tinha desaparecido. Não que parecesse que tivesse o mais ligeiro sinal que já tinha desaparecido antes.

- Isto é ridículo! Essas pequenas bolas repulsivas nunca vão cheirar a rosas, não importe quando gel de banho e sais de banho nós colocamos! – Malfoy declarou com uma expressão desgostosa na sua face pálida.

Hagrid balançou sua cabeça enorme em descrença. Ele não poderia imaginar que alguém pudesse sentir nojo dessas criaturas maravilhosas.

- Apenas continue, Malfoy!

- Okay, mas se alguns dos professores dizer que eu estou fedendo, eu vou lhe dizer que é sua culpa, porque você me fez esfregar essas coisas... Argh! – um marciano tentou dar uma dentada na perna de Draco. – Eu vou... eu vou dizer ao meu pai que você está criando monstros de novo, Hagrid! – seus olhos brilharam de ódio.

- Facilita, Malfoy! – Ron o cortou. – Seu pai não está em posição de advertir Hagrid, ou ninguém mais, desde que meu pai o pegou escondendo artefatos de magia negra ilegal na sua mansão.

- Seu maldito pai tem um dedo nisso, Weasel, mas não vai durar pra sempre, eu posso garantir!

- Hey, hey, hey! – Hagrid gritou. – Enquanto eu for professor aqui, ninguém tem permissão de destratar ninguém aqui, entendido? Especialmente a você, Malfoy.

O rosto de Draco ficou vermelho de fúria.

- Ninguém tem o direito de falar comigo deste jeito! Você entendeu seu imbecil extragrande?!

Hagrid se levantou.

- Nós não precisamos da sua companhia aqui, Malfoy. Você está constantemente arruinando minhas aulas, estou cansado disso. Saia daqui e não volte as aulas de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas de novo!

- E quem quer voltar, seu tolo, chato, burro meio-gigante? – Draco gritou e correu.

X

Duda não olhou pra trás, só correu, correu, correu, até chegar na porta da loja chamada Borgin & Burkes. Parecia estramente familiar para ele.

Ele deu um tapa na sua testa. Esta era a loja de que ele tinha saído!

Ele sabia que não poderia perder tempo algum parado na janela da loja. Ele se esgueirou pra dentro, mas ainda não tinha visto o proprietário. Ele entrou, bateu a porta atrás de si, e correu até a lareira. Não havia o pote com o Pó de Flú por ali.

Duda se desesperou. Como ele poderia sair daquele lugar horroroso?

Ele olhou em volta, tentando encontrar algo, qualquer coisa que parecesse ao mínimo com Pó de Flú. Ele abriu umas caixas, olhou debaixo das mesas, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse usar. Ele deu um passo na direção de um grande baú que tinha um cheiro esquisito. Ele abriu e viu a mais horrenda múmia que ele já podia imaginar. Era pior do que os alienígenas que ele costumava matar nos seus videogames. Ele fechou o baú e pressionou suas mãos sobre sua boca, tentando não vomitar. Estava sem sorte. Ele correu até a travessa mais próxima para poder vomitar dentro, mas parou quando viu o que a travessa continha.

Pó de Flú!

Ele nem se sentiu mal mais.

Ele pegou um pouco do pó, arremessou nas chamas e disse (desta vez claramente):

- Hogwarts! – e ele se foi.

X

Draco se jogou numa cadeira no Salão Comunal da Sonserina, bufando. Ele odiava aquele meio-gigante maluco! O problema de verdade para ele, contudo, não era Hagrid, mas o fato de ele tinha espalhado a noticia para a imprensa em vão, porque Potter tinha conseguido se safar. Agora o castelo inteiro e seu estacionamento estavam lotados com repórteres tentando pegar estudantes e professores para entrevistas.

Ele, Draco, tinha ficado mais do que feliz em acabar com a reputação de Harry, e professor Snape também, mas os outros se aborreceram com Rita e as perguntas irritantes de outros jornalistas. Centenas de artigos tinham sido publicados com títulos como "O escândalo Potter", "Harry, ainda honrado?", "Vergonha em Hogwarts" e "O covarde em fuga."

Mas Draco não ficou satisfeito, porque Potter não estava lá para ouvir todos aqueles abusos, e para ouvir Draco caçoar dele, também. Porque o maior sonho de Malfoy – era ver Potter em vergonha.

Um rato tentou correr para um canto, querendo alcançar um pequeno buraco na parede oposta. Não teve tempo para fazer isso, porque um raio de luz vermelho saiu da varinha de Draco. O rato se dissolveu numa pequena nuvem de fumaça amarela.

Draco sorriu. Ele se sentiu um pouco melhor.

"Se esse rato fosse o Potter..." – ele suspirou e se sentou na poltrona em frente as chamas da lareira. Ele desejou poder mandar um pequeno feitiço na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Seria uma história de primeira página maravilhosa: "Fogo devasta família trouxa, para nosso maior tristeza os restos mortais de um jovem bruxo também foi encontrado entre as ruínas. O garoto-que-sobreviveu morreu. Sua memória viverá nos nossos corações".

A boca do garoto loiro se abriu num sorriso. Se ele apenas pudesse contribuir no fim de Potter, ou no sumiço de Potter?

Um barulho engraçado o tirou dos seus pensamentos. Um barulho vindo das chamas.

Ele conhecia esse som: significava alguém vindo da Rede de Flú.

Que estranho. Em Hogwarts ninguém usava Pó de Flú. Uma das regras da casa era que os estudantes não tinham permissão de viajar por Flú.

Draco se endireitou na sua poltrona, sua varinha pronta, esperando o visitante.

No instante seguinte um garoto loiro, muito gordo saiu da lareira, caindo de cara pra baixo no chão frio de pedra. O garoto chacoalhou a cabeça, olhou pra cima e viu uma varinha apontada pra ele.

- Eu não fiz nada, por favor, não me mate. – ele gritou.

- Cala a boca e se levante, trouxa! – o garoto no fim da varinha gritou.

- Trouxa? Como você o que eu sou? – o garoto gordo piscou.

- Eu conheço todos os bruxos britânicos da sua idade, amigo. E você não se parece com nenhum deles. Bem, você me lembra Crabble e Goyle, mas eles não parecem tão idiotas.

O visitante piscou de novo.

- O que? Uh, onde eu estou?

- Na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – veio a resposta.

- E quem... quem é você?

- Isso depende de quem você é, porquinho.

- Eu sou... Duda Dursley. – o garoto ofereceu sua mão direita, mas não Draco não o cumprimentou.

- Dursley? – Malfoy levantou a sobrancelha. – Eu conheço esse nome... você não é o primo cusão do Potter?

- É, sou eu! – Duda assentiu. – E você?

- Eu? – Draco riu. – Eu... sou seu melhor amigo no mundo.

X

Duda engasgou.

- Não entendi.

Draco deu um sorriso encorajador.

- Você é primo dele. Ele odeia você. Você odeia ele, e isso é tudo o que eu preciso, amigo.

Duda balançou a cabeça. Ele ainda não tinha entendido.

- Você sabe, Duda, antes de você chegar eu estava pensando em como acabar com o mundo do seu primo.

Naquele instante os olhos de Duda brilharam.

- Acabar com o mundo de Harry?

- Exatamente. – Draco afirmou. – E você, meu amigo, pode me ajudar.

- Eu? Como?

- Facilmente, Dudiquinha. – Malfoy riu. – Você está vivendo na mesma casa que ele está, certo? Deste jeito você pode falar com ele, entrar no seu quarto, e até, acessar a comida que ele come.

- Você quer que eu envenene ele? – Duda deu um olhar desaprovador. – Eu o odeio, mas nunca o mataria. Nunca.

- Quem disse em matá-lo? – Draco sorriu. – Não precisamos ser tão rudes.

- Não?

- Não. – Malfoy balançou a cabeça. – A solução para o nosso problema está aqui. – ele puxou um pequeno frasco da suas vestes.

- Porque? O que é isto, se não é um veneno? – Duda levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Só uma poção que o Professor Snape nos ensinou hoje.

- Eu... eu não quero me envolver nisso. – Duda disse. Ele não podia acreditar naquele cara, que aquele frasco não tinha veneno. Ele não queria passar o resto da sua vida numa cela onde não haviam televisões e ele não pudesse assistir Pokemon. – Eu não vim aqui pra prejudicar Harry. Eu só...

- Sim, porque veio até aqui então? – Draco pareceu interessado.

- Bem... por causa de Emilia. – Duda corou e baixou os olhos.

- Emilia... Bullstrode? – Malfoy não ousou acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Aquele porco veio ver a porca? Bem? Por que não? Eles combinavam bem. – Como você conheceu ela?

Duda corou mais uma vez.

- Ele visitou Harry na nossa casa.

- É?

- Ela veio ver Harry porque ela tem uma queda por ele, eu acho.

- O que? – Malfoy sentiu como se fosse seu aniversário e Natal ao mesmo tempo. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. – Ela está apaixonada pelo Potter?

- Temo que sim.

- E você se apaixonou por Emilia? – Draco perguntou com uma expressão surpresa.

- Acho que sim. – Duda tremeu.

- Maravilhoso! – Draco gritou.

- Maravilhoso? Você tá doido? Ela ama ele, não eu! – o garoto gordo gritou.

Malfoy não respondeu de uma vez, mas seu rosto se revelou numa alegria maliciosa.

- Por que? Por que você tá me olhando deste jeito? – Duda perguntou, sua voz tremendo. O sorriso maquiavélico no rosto do outro garoto o assustou.

- Você tem que me ajudar, Duda.

- Eu disse que não vou.

- Oh, sim, você vai. – Malfoy disse. – Ou você quer que Potter consigo SUA Emilia? Hein?

Duda chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Ótimo ouvir isso. Você tem que lutar pelo seu amor, amigo. E a única maneira de tê-la é acabar com seu primo. Entendido?

- Sim. – Duda engoliu seco. Ele começou a ficar nervoso e desejou nunca ter decidido tentar a Rede de Flú. Ele quis nunca ter conhecido Emilia.

Mas havia um jeito de voltar agora. Ele amava aquela garota, e não queria perdê-la, especialmente para Harry.

- Okay. Me diga o que tenho que fazer.

X


End file.
